<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us by REALJellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297650">Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish'>REALJellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse all the XMFC cliches!, Alternate Universe - Canon, Brotherhood of Mutants, Dark!Charles, Genosha, I do what I want, It's not a fix-it if I'm breaking them more, M/M, Mess up all the timelines!, Psychological Trauma, Torture, whatever, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Charles，”Erik说，语气恳切到让人不忍指责，“Charles，是我啊。”<br/>很长一段时间，Charles都没有勇气应声。他胸腔鼓动着挣扎呼吸，浑身发抖，摇摇欲坠。<br/>“Erik，”Charles说，声音支离破碎，“Erik，我想去死。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/342630">Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea">Pangea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ao3被墙让我有了翻译的想法。<br/>Pangea太太本人超级好，在汤上要了授权。感谢女朋友的鼓励，希望我可以坚持翻完。<br/>btw，由于我的中文和英文都不是很过关，请大家尽情捉虫：）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X<br/>
“Charles，”Erik说，语气恳切到让人不忍指责，“Charles，是我啊。”<br/>
很长一段时间，Charles都没有勇气应声。他胸腔鼓动着挣扎呼吸，浑身发抖，摇摇欲坠。<br/>
“Erik，”Charles说，声音支离破碎，“Erik，我想去死。”</p><p>X<br/>
他们在深夜悄然而至。大宅屹立在狂风骤雨中，室内黑暗而冰冷，一道道雷电当空劈下，地面几乎都要被它们撼动。<br/>
Kitty Pryde是极少数清醒学生中的一员，她正在小心地穿过墙壁去向厨房。她曾试图就这么穿过地板直接从二楼跳到一楼，但她的一条胳膊上还打着绷带，大宅的天花板在这时候突然显得有些不必要的高。<br/>
才刚刚到这里一个月，她就已经打算要留下了。还有别的什么地方能让她这么自由地钻来钻去吗？她以前这么做的时候经常会吓坏别人，或者更糟。<br/>
她把头探出墙壁观察厨房的情况。一开始好像是空无一人，但突然打下了一道闪电，整个房间被短暂地照亮了一瞬。她看到了两个人形，坐在桌子旁边，姿势随意。Kitty皱起眉头，那两个突然的人影在她的视网膜上仍留有残像。谁会在这种雷雨夜待在黑漆漆的厨房？宅子没有停电；她房间里的台灯还亮得好好的。<br/>
“鬼知道。”这是她第一个认出来的人：Sean Cassidy。他是后靠在椅子背上的那个，椅子只有两个脚支撑着地板，看起来摇摇欲坠。Kitty挺喜欢Sean的，是他带她来到了这里。“通常要比‘这周的晚些时候’更准确一点，但大概就是一年里的这段时间，你知道吗？他现在已经有点心不在焉了。”<br/>
他的那个同伴对此嗤之以鼻。“他一直有点迷迷糊糊的。”Kitty也认出他来了：是Alex Summers。她跟他不是很熟，因为她老是觉得他有点吓人。<br/>
“这不是他的错。”Sean的声音听起来平静得让人发冷。这有点不像他了，他一直是个开朗友善的人。<br/>
“我知道。”又是一道闪电，Kitty看到Alex稍稍点了点头。<br/>
“你有没有——”Sean犹豫了一下。他的声音快要比雨声还要轻了，Kitty要费劲辨别出他的声音。“你怀念过以前的他吗？”<br/>
房间里陷入了短暂的沉默。“有过。但没有万磁王的次数那么多。”<br/>
Kitty几乎要忘记自己的存在了，疑问马上要从她的嘴里蹦出来。她只见过万磁王一次，那还是她刚到这里时远远的一瞥。Sean曾告诉过她万磁王经常前来造访，但她将信将疑——经常的意思并不是一个月一次。<br/>
Sean笑了，笑声也是低低的，淹没在雷声里。“当然赶不上他。”<br/>
“我们一定要杀了那个混蛋。”Alex低声咆哮，“我们要让他后悔出生。”<br/>
“好的，万磁王。”Sean干硬地说，“Erik要是知道你和他观点一致，他会很骄傲的。”<br/>
“闭嘴吧。”Sean回敬道，但听起来已经没有那么恼火了。“你明明也赞同他。”<br/>
“当然了。”Sean说，声音平淡又有点坚硬，如钢铁一般。他补充道，“我们都这么想。”<br/>
Kitty把头缩回去，摇晃了一下脚跟。她完全不明白他们在说些什么。谁是Erik？他们想杀了谁？她自以为在这里呆了很长时间了，长到知晓了宅子里的所有秘密。她曾以为那些秘密是变种人得以在这里躲藏的必要条件，但这个……<br/>
这个是不同的。<br/>
她又探头过去想听点什么，差点被光线刺瞎——有什么人把灯打开了。<br/>
“暗处开小会？”Angel站在厨房真正的那个门口，抱着手臂。看来她就是那个开灯的人了。“这儿有开关的，以防你们真的不知道。”<br/>
“也许是因为我们就喜欢暗着呢。”Alex回嘴。<br/>
“你又为什么大晚上的不睡觉，Kitty？”Sean问到。他看到她了。他还是那么靠在椅子上，扯出一个笑容。“是因为雷声太大了吗？”<br/>
“是的。”Kitty耸了耸肩，从墙里迈出来。这个是真的，至少是原因之一。<br/>
“我很惊讶这竟然不是又一个从床上爬起来的男孩（chamaquitos）。”Angel说。“这实在太恐怖了。”Kitty也很喜欢Angel，她一直觉得Angel的翅膀是整个屋子里最好看的变种能力。但不像Sean和Alex，她没有参与到教学中去，Kitty一直不明白她在这里做什么工作。<br/>
“你想让我为你做点什么吗？”Sean邀请道，他的身体向前倾斜，可怜的椅子终于四条腿落了地，发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。“我会做三明治的。”<br/>
“她没那么贪吃，Sean。”Alex哼道。他一直盯着窗外，即使在Angel笑的时候也没有去看她。<br/>
“你不会明白的，伙计。”Sean抬手做了一个休战的手势。<br/>
“放轻松，小猫咪。”Angel离开前朝Kitty眨了眨眼睛，她轻盈地沿着走廊走回楼梯。<br/>
“三明治听起来不错。”Kitty细声说道，Sean咧嘴笑了。<br/>
“太棒了，我也要给我自己做一个。”他站起身，拖着步子走向冰箱。“没有什么比暴雨夜的加餐更好的了——”<br/>
一声惊雷打断了他的话，但没有盖住枪声。厨房的玻璃应声而碎，风雨从缺口倒灌入房间里，霎那间里面就和外面一样肮脏不堪。</p><p>X<br/>
Logan并不是很在乎暴雨。说实在的，他见过比这更糟的天气呢。<br/>
所以他在大宅外的草地上一边散步——大宅外的草地，他妈的搞什么，Xavier——一边咬着雪茄，然后他看到了几个士兵。<br/>
当他意识到这一点的时候已经太迟了。士兵们几乎包围了这个地方，大雨洗去了他们的气味。伴着一声低吼他高高跃起，弹出爪子刺进了第一个人的胸口，低吼抬高成了咆哮。那人眼看着自己坚实的制服被轻而易举地穿透，发出了惊恐的尖叫声。<br/>
子弹射进了他的身体，但他无视了它们，直接奔向这路上的第二个人。那群狗娘养的还戴着头盔，他敢说那些头盔跟Lehnsherr的是一个材质，否则这些人不可能瞒着他们靠得这么近。<br/>
但就算强壮如他也不可能牵制住整个小队的人。他同时抓住了两个，爪子刺穿了他们的喉咙，但还有四个人趁这时候从他身边冲过，径直冲向大宅。一道白光迎头闪下，Logan看到了噩梦般的景象：到处都是密密麻麻的士兵，有些人甚至已经要冲进宅子里了。<br/>
Logan忍不住暴怒地咆哮。他把爪子上的血抖干净，也开始向前方冲刺。随着爆炸闪出来的红光，他听到了一声与暴雨相应的尖啸，Logan情不自禁咧嘴笑了——至少Banshee和Havok知道了情况。<br/>
他们三个对上这么多人，仍然没有什么胜算。这里的大部分孩子都还没有十二岁，他们不应该被牵扯进战斗中去。他在距离门口一步之遥的地方抓住了一个士兵，揪着他背后的衣服把他甩了出去，他还没来得及抬起枪就咽了气。Logan跨过他瘫软在地上的躯体，怒气冲天。<br/>
他们本不应战斗。<br/>
大宅的入口一片狼藉，墙上全是各类弹孔，地上横七竖八横陈着尸体。快速扫视过后他发现他们全是士兵——不错。变种人没有伤亡。刚才应该是Angel迎接的他们，地毯到现在还有几块在冒烟，残留的酸液滋滋作响。<br/>
枪声在大宅深处响起，Logan还听到了打斗的声音。本能让他想冲上前去加入战斗，理智让他在楼梯口踌躇不前——那些变种小孩怎么办？必须要有人去照顾他们。<br/>
Logan从鼻腔喷出了粗气。这鬼地方让他变得软弱了。<br/>
“砰”的一声打断了他更深一步的思考，他闻到了硫磺微弱的气味。<br/>
Logan笑了。“这时间可真够长的，老兄。”<br/>
“恰恰相反，”万磁王说，“我觉得还算准时。”</p><p>X<br/>
Sean朝她大吼，让她赶快跑去警告别人。Kitty转身飞快地掠过大宅的每个房间，从那些墙、挂画和昂贵古董中穿过。主楼梯那里全是士兵——士兵，她思绪混乱，我们被攻击了——但Angel还在跟他们缠斗，她朝他们吐出大口酸液，漂亮的脸扭曲出冷笑。<br/>
Kitty强迫着自己不要回头。现在她正穿过大宅东翼的楼梯井，想起仅仅是一周之前她还找不到洗手间。这里的楼梯应该没什么人，她推断到，她可以从这里跑到二楼叫醒他们，如果那些炮火声还没让他们清醒的话。<br/>
她直接穿过门，沿着楼梯向上爬去，胸膛剧烈起伏。二楼渐渐展现在了她的面前，好几个人困惑地把脑袋探出门口。<br/>
“我们被攻击了！”一看到Ororo，Kitty就大声尖叫。Ororo并没有比Kitty大多少，但鉴于她在这里待了很久，她应该知道要怎么办。“这里都是士兵他们正在攻击我们而且——”<br/>
“来吧，各位。”Ororo说，她努力让自己的语气保持冷静，但一丝颤抖还是出卖了她。“我们必须要躲起来。大人们会保护我们的。”<br/>
“Alex在哪里？”Scott质问，他的红色护目镜随着雷电闪光。<br/>
“帮大人们保护我们。”Ororo说，她轻柔地把他带回来。“别，Suzy，别哭，我们不会有事的。我们都往这边走吧，好吗？我们可以藏在房子的另一边。”<br/>
Kitty 帮着她把孩子们领下楼，这花了很长时间。年纪最小的那些是最难以管理的——他们基本上都被吓得动弹不得，需要进行心理疏导。但最终他们都听从了Ororo的指挥，乖乖跟着她往前走，仿佛她是个像Sean或者Alex的那种大人一样。<br/>
Sean或者Alex。Kitty忍不住哆嗦了一下，真希望他们能平安无事。目前没有一个士兵闯上楼来，但这只是个时间问题，不是吗？下面战斗的声音并没有减弱多少，大宅颤动得更剧烈了。<br/>
“Kitty，我要带着他们继续往前了。”Ororo厉声说，又把她拽回了状态。“John不见了，你能去找找他吗？”<br/>
说不定那白痴以为自己是个英雄，自找麻烦去了。Kitty暴躁地想。这可不是出风头的时候。“我会找到他的。”她承诺道。她的能力使她跑得很快，是找人的最佳人选。<br/>
“祝你好运。”Ororo说，她带着剩下的孩子们转过拐角，消失了。<br/>
Kitty开始往回跑，心脏跳得要爆炸。Pyro真是个装逼狂，他马上就要把自己坑进沟里——<br/>
她跑过楼梯口时突然停下了，手捂着嘴巴防止自己尖叫出来。楼梯上有新的足迹，覆盖在她之前脚印的上方。有什么人在她之后爬上了楼梯。<br/>
屏住呼吸，Kitty缓慢地沿着它们向上走。她知道它们来源于同一个人，但无法判断到底是人类还是变种人。来到这里的一个月里，她还从来没有去过三楼呢。所以当她听到楼梯间门打开又关闭的时候，她停下来长吸了一口气，继续跟上前。<br/>
动作放缓，她小心地穿过门，没有发出任何声音。三楼看起来和别的地方没有什么不同，阴暗而安静，只有窗外的闪电用来照明。楼下战斗的声音一点都传不到这里。她看到了那个人，一个士兵，就在门厅的几步之遥，悄悄向前移动。只有这一个人，但他的脚步小心又稳定，Kitty觉得他肯定有明确的目的地。<br/>
她应该回到楼下去。她应该回到楼下去和Ororo他们一起躲起来，带着John或者不带着John。还有个更好的选项，她应该再下一层楼去找Sean，Alex，Angel之类的什么人，告诉他们这儿还有一个漏网的士兵。但Kitty留下了，跟在那人的后面，厚重的地毯掩盖了她的脚步声。士兵的注意力全在前方黑暗的走廊上，完全没有注意到另一个人的存在。<br/>
就像Kitty所知道的那样，三楼空荡荡的。没人住在这里，也没有什么更名贵的画或者古董。你到底在找什么呢？Kitty很好奇。她已经跟着他缓慢穿过了一整条走廊，路过了很多个门。你为什么要独自一人前来呢？<br/>
一道惊雷劈下，黑暗的走廊刹那间被白光笼罩。士兵警觉地转身，Kitty赶紧闪身躲进一个大花瓶后面，紧紧蜷起来，屏住呼吸。暴风雨猛烈摇晃着玻璃窗，咯吱咯吱的声音不绝于耳，Kitty突然感到一阵恐慌——她听不到他的脚步声了。<br/>
她听到了走廊里某一扇门打开的声音，忍不住小声地、颤抖着长出了一口气。恐惧的情绪减轻了不少，她刚才几乎都要以为自己被发现了。直起身子，Kitty朝着那扇打开的门溜了过去。<br/>
Kitty呆站在了门口。<br/>
小火花在壁炉里噼啪作响，微弱的光照到——书房；这是个书房，她突然意识到。即使她从来没有去过“书房”，她还是可以轻易地推断出来。直通天花板的书架里从上到下塞满了大部头的书，结实古朴的家具透露出主人优雅的品味。<br/>
她也不明白这种想法从何而来。<br/>
士兵站在房间的中央，枪口对准了壁炉前的长沙发。Kitty惊呆了。<br/>
“终于找到你了，”士兵说，胜利的喜悦让他喘不过气来，“你不用费心对我的脑子动什么手脚，我戴着这个。”<br/>
雷光闪烁，它比火光更为明亮，Kitty借着它终于看清了沙发上的人影。他面朝壁炉而坐，背对着士兵。伴着隆隆作响的雷声，他拿起玻璃酒杯小小地啜饮了一口。<br/>
“我是不是该乞求你的饶恕？”英国口音。<br/>
“是的。”士兵向前一步，枪口始终直指男人的头。“我的长官会迎接你，变种渣滓。”<br/>
有人把手搭在了Kitty的肩头，她吓得跳了起来，回头张望是谁这么悄无声息来到了她的身后，难不成又一个士兵——<br/>
万磁王在头盔下给了她一个低低的微笑，朝室内轻点了一下脑袋。Kitty转身看到士兵的头盔飘了起来，浮在空中。士兵僵硬在原地，手还被固定在半伸出来的动作。<br/>
“谢谢，亲爱的。”沙发上的男人转过脑袋，Kitty看到了一瞬蓝色的光——他的蓝眼睛被闪电照亮了。<br/>
“举手之劳，Charles。”万磁王的手还搭在Kitty的肩膀上，温暖而令人安心。<br/>
雷声炸响，男人开始尖叫。Kitty双眼圆睁，看着他肢体扭曲，手臂紧紧抱着头，跪了下去蜷成一团。他一直在尖叫，持续不断、毫无意义地尖叫，痛苦挣扎着扑倒在地，Kitty没法再忍受——<br/>
“够了，Charles。”万磁王一开口说话，尖叫声就戛然而止。士兵仍然倒在地上，安静地。“谁让他们来的？”<br/>
“你知道是谁。”Charles的目光从士兵身上抬起来，审视着Kitty。她感到些微的刺痛，就好像被他的视线扎穿了一样。他又转而看向万磁王，她才得以大口呼吸。“把它拿下来，Erik。”<br/>
Kitty惊奇地抬头看他。万磁王没有和他对视，但他用另外那只手脱下了头盔，露出短短的、赤褐色的头发。房间对面，Charles叹了口气，闭上了一会儿他那双吓人的蓝眼睛。<br/>
“你知道这意味着什么，Charles。”万磁王说，Kitty知道他的能力，也知道他是为了她的安全才这么大声。“到时间了。”<br/>
Kitty平静了下来，这完全没有道理。她刚刚眼睁睁地看着一个人被折磨，被杀害，但当她看向那人的尸体时确实感到了一阵不可抗拒的平静。大概是因为那两个男人，那两个还在她身边的男人。这个世界厌弃她，仅仅是因为她具备特殊的能力，而这两个人却出于相同的原因接受了她。她不是孤身一人。（She’s not alone.）<br/>
Charles的唇角微扬露出微笑，又睁开了眼睛，蓝而幽深的虹膜中有什么东西不一样了。“是的，到时间了。”窗外依然雷光闪烁，但Kitty觉得最明亮的光来自于他的眼睛。“你准备好了吗？”<br/>
Erik笑了。“让我们揪出答案吧。”<br/>
-Chapter 1 Ends-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good luck, darling——you’ll need it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles恍惚地眨着眼睛，药效还没有完全过去，他还是头脑一片混沌，视物不清。他试图坐起来，但被金属——金属，他几乎要歇斯底里地大笑出声——控制住了。金属手铐把他铐到了桌子边。<br/>
“Erik的专属读心者。”他认出来了：这是Sebastian Shaw的声音，他曾无数次在Erik的记忆和噩梦里听到它。“很荣幸见到你。”<br/>
“操你的。”Charles嘶哑地从牙缝里挤出几个字。他的嗓子还是很痛。他的能力出了什么问题。他读不到Shaw——他谁都读不到了。恐慌蔓延到全身，他的心跳开始加速，呼吸也渐渐急促起来。不不不，要冷静，别暴露恐惧，至少别在这儿，想点其他的想点其他的想点其他的什么都行——</p><p>X<br/>
“我们不能呆在这里。他们肯定知道我们在这儿，更别提这地板都已经烂成这样了。”Hank冷静而确定地说，推断这个结论花了他相当长的时间。“但是大宅已经被毁掉了。”<br/>
“显而易见。”Erik干涩地回答。他正坐在那个大橡木书桌旁边，双手指尖相抵，扫视着随意站在这房间里的Hank, Alex和Angel。Hank看上去十分镇定，自从变成那个浑身长满蓝毛毛的怪兽形态之后他就变得很难懂。Alex焦躁不安，他一直走来走去，拨弄着壁炉架上的那个装饰品小提琴。<br/>
Angel优雅地坐到了Erik用来下象棋的那把椅子边上，翘起二郎腿。“我们要准备搬去别的地方了。”<br/>
Erik点头。“我正在考虑最佳行动方案。一旦我们得出了结论，马上会通知你们。在此期间，Beast，你去炸掉你的实验室。留下那些有价值的，但其他的可以彻底销毁。我过会儿下楼，帮忙处理Cerebro。”<br/>
Hank转身离开了房间，未置一词。<br/>
“残忍又非同凡响，我的朋友。“Charles在他身后说道。他背对着书房，轮廓被窗外的光照得很锋利。他一直看向窗外，这是整个早上他说的第一句话。<br/>
“我们不会给人类留下什么东西。”Erik轻蔑地说，Angel咧嘴笑了。你会克服这个难关的。等我们搬到了新地方，我会给你再建个一模一样的房子。<br/>
多浪漫啊。<br/>
Erik翻了个白眼，但仍在Charles无声的鼓励下尽职尽责地问：“孩子们怎么样了？”<br/>
“他们很好。Sean还跟他们呆在一起。”Angel报告。“我们把他们留在了二楼，在娱乐室搭了几顶帐篷，还送去了早餐。他们还挺喜欢那的。John昨晚失踪了一小会儿，但Kitty在一个大衣柜里找到了他。她一直管他叫‘流泪猫猫头’，他被气得差点把沙发点着了。”<br/>
“让他们忙着吧。”Erik说。<br/>
“明白了，Erik爹地。”Angel啪地一声立正站好，稍稍行了个礼。她在离开前还朝他们眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
现在房间只剩下Alex了。他正耐心看着Erik，等着他的指示。在他开口之前，Azazel伴着一阵黑烟瞬移到了他们之间。<br/>
“所有尸体都处理完毕了，同志。”他浓重的俄国口音减轻了不少。<br/>
“你把它们都放到我说的那个地方了吗？”Charles问道。他的语气又一次从心不在焉的温和急转直下变得冷冰冰的。<br/>
Azazel好像被逗乐了一样，咧出了一嘴的牙齿。“如您吩咐，教授。”<br/>
Erik点了点头。“待命吧。有需要我们会召唤你的。”<br/>
Azazel轻摇了一下尾巴以示感谢，砰地一声消失了。<br/>
“他们不会喜欢的。”Alex说，但声音里没带什么感情色彩。“把那些尸体全堆到Stryker的卧室里会把他的肺都气炸的。”<br/>
“我不喜欢我的家被人打扰。”Charles回答。“只能让他自己去收拾自己的烂摊子。”<br/>
Erik感觉得出来Charles的语气正在往危险的方向滑去。他转了一下身体，轻轻碰了一下读心者，手指轻拂过他的肩头。读心者气得浑身僵硬，但在Erik的抚摸下他渐渐开始放松，把情绪从黑暗的边缘扯了回来。<br/>
谢谢你。“我们说不定能从他的反击里找到什么线索。”<br/>
Erik给了他一个保证的手势，接着又正回了身子。他们之间的交流一直快速而安静。“我们一致认为这就是最佳解决办法，Alex。”<br/>
看得出来Alex很想翻个白眼，但他努力遏制了这股冲动。“认真的？”<br/>
Erik回以凶狠的一笑。“是的。这无疑是一次血腥的、直指Charles的袭击…Stryker恨死我们了，但我们没有他的把柄。所有文件上都只有Shaw的签名。”<br/>
“我应该告诉其他人吗？”Alex问道。<br/>
“暂时不要。至少要等到我们确定之后。”Charles说，他终于离开了窗边，转而斜靠在Erik的椅背上。“在此期间，我还准备交给你一个任务。一旦我们组织完行动你就会知道。”</p><p>X<br/>
课堂之外，Alex有成为一个好的领导者的潜质。Erik能从他的身上感觉到相同的、由怒火驱使的力量，他知道怎么把它化为实用。<br/>
在他们把Charles救出那地狱的几个月后，整群人都是一团乱子，濒临解散，以Angel为中心的小团体和以Azazel、Janos为核心的小团体都摇摇欲坠。Raven——Mystique——在和Charles进行了一番能掀翻屋顶的争吵之后直接离家出走，Charles在那之后近乎自暴自弃，Erik自己都不止一次地想知道他还能颓废到什么程度。他也想回忆那些他们两个共同经历过的那些时光，那些曾全身心地依赖着对方的日子，但Shaw此时此刻还逍遥法外，他曾经把罪恶之手伸向Erik，现在甚至还染指了Charles。Erik明白他留在这里是为了什么——为了Charles，但却无法明白他留在这里是为了做什么。<br/>
Sean和Hank帮了他很大的忙；他们经常小心离得远远的，但在被需要的时候会积极地上前。Angel的状态调整得很慢，Erik怀疑她是不是还觉得自己有愧于Darwin和Charles，不管他就这个事情和她进行了多少无效的讨论。就连Azazel和Janos都变得可以忍受了，他们一直跟在Erik旁边随时待命。<br/>
但是Alex，他与众不同。他很生气，并把这股怒火燃烧到了一个新的层次上。他暴躁无常，喜欢和别人呛声，挑起争执，那点本来就微乎其微的控制力现在更是尽数消失：他就是个炸弹。Erik对这男孩没有一丁点耐心，有好几次他差点想拿根排水管把他勒死。<br/>
并不意外地，又是Charles对他进行了耐心开导。在他其中一个珍贵的——它现在变得更常见了，至少，迄今为止，尽管仍然十分耗时——平静的时间段里，他看起来更像以前的他的那个时候，他提起那些他们一起从外头捡回来的孩子们，并说Alex经常让他联想到Erik。<br/>
Erik嗤之以鼻。“他跟我一点都不像。他没有目标，无所事事而且——”<br/>
“让怒火驱使自己行动？”Charles帮他完成了句子。<br/>
“至少我还有个目标。”Erik嘟囔。他差点要赞同Charles了，同时又有点不爽。当Charles赞同他的时候，这感觉就好多了。思想交流的魅力还留存在他们之间。“Alex只是天天在这儿游荡。”<br/>
Charles朝Erik送去了一阵满载喜爱的情绪波浪。你现在已经不仅仅只靠愤怒做事了。“你要因为这个责备他吗？我也天天在这儿游荡，我的朋友。你能借此想象一下一个青少年对于这一切的感受吗？试着耐心一点，好吗？“<br/>
Erik察觉到负面色彩又爬上了Charles的声音，于是他起身坐到了读心者身边，把他搂进怀里。我现在有你来帮我冷静了。“那就告诉我，Charles，我们要怎么办？这么发展下去他迟早得把某个人炸成碎片，然后变得彻底无可救药。”<br/>
Charles靠着他的胸膛，身体慢慢放松下来。他安静了几分钟，Erik用一只手漫不经心地抚摸着他的后背，恨不得就在这里和他一直这么靠在一起。别这么说。你并不是无可救药。<br/>
“嗯？”Erik漫不经心地问，他注意力发散，没跟上Charles的节奏。<br/>
你是杀过人，但并非无可救药。Charles平静地解释。他的眼睛已经闭上了。<br/>
“是的，但我真的起过杀意，不是吗？”Erik拖着调子自嘲。“我不关心Alex到底像谁，但他明显不想伤害任何人。”<br/>
像你一样？Charles的嘴唇都没动，但Erik感觉得出他语气里的戏谑。<br/>
真无耻。Erik轻轻振了一下肩膀。“你是在推销结论么，教授？”<br/>
“是啊。”Charles昏昏沉沉地蠕动了一下，靠得更近了。Erik希望他在噩梦到来之前能安稳睡上至少一个小时。“我在他的精神里动了点手脚然后——”<br/>
“离开他的脑子，Charles。”Erik低吼，他反射性地绷紧了身体。这就是原来的Charles和被Shaw改造过的Charles之间的区别。“你呆在我的这里就好了，行吗？”<br/>
“他甚至都没注意到。”Charles不服气地说，而且我没动别的东西。“但在他那里的时候，我发现——”<br/>
“不行。”Erik把他推开，Charles被迫抬起脑袋，睁开眼睛对上Erik的视线。“你不能随便进到别人的脑子里去，除非经过他们的允许。如果你还想在什么地方胡闹一通，就过来找我。”<br/>
Charles一眨不眨地瞪着他。“我已经和Mystique因为这个吵过架了。”他说，话里的尖刻几乎要滴下来，“你还要跟我再来一遍吗？”<br/>
“那不是一码事。”Erik也怒视着他。“这只是我。你明白吗？”<br/>
对视持续了一会儿，Charles忍不住垂下目光，眨了眨眼睛，睫毛抖动。“是的——当然，你是对的，我的朋友，对不起，我的意思不是——”<br/>
“我知道。”Erik再一次放松下来，把他揽回胸前。“我知道。”他安静地给了Charles一段平复情绪的时间——Charles恨自己故态复萌。最后，他平淡地问道，“你找到了什么？”<br/>
“一些我觉得能帮他回到正轨的东西。”Charles喃喃，展示给他看。“等你和Hank把Cerebro建完之后，我就要用它给大家开个会。”<br/>
Erik等着那些图像消失，随后开口。“马上了。再过一个星期它就能完工。”他暂停了一下。“就目前来看，它应该是能正常运作的。”<br/>
Charles点头，朝Erik犹豫地笑了一下。“那就再过一个星期，我的朋友，你还要带着Alex进行一次公路旅行呢。”</p><p>X<br/>
Charles能像听电话一样听到Erik心里的声音，他们的交流中有一半都是在Erik的脑中进行的。与大部分人想象的不同，他并不是通过心灵感应朝Erik单方面地传递信息。一开始有几个月，就像他们刚认识的时候一样，他们忘记了彼此之间的这种联系，但牢固的精神连接仍然存在。毕竟——Erik戴头盔是有原因的。<br/>
“不，等我们启程之后会主动联系你的。”他爱死了Erik这公事公办的声音，每一个音节都精确又清晰。有时候会带点口音，但那只让他显得更冷酷了，Charles知道他生来就是为了做领导者的。Erik把“掌控一切”当作自己的座右铭，他做得很好。<br/>
Charles能模模糊糊地想起一些……什么东西。他曾经……<br/>
他无情地切断了这念头。它们不重要。<br/>
Erik直接挂断了电话，连告别都没说。他转头看他，挑起一边眉毛。Charles给了他一个微笑，短暂地。“你的激进派朋友愿意接收孩子们吗？”<br/>
“他们不是我的朋友。”Erik生硬地说，站起来伸了个懒腰。Charles目不转睛地盯着他看，没费心遮遮掩掩。“那儿还有很多空房间供我们居住。你知道是哪个地方，Charles，这就是为什么这么多年我一直想搬去那的原因之一。”<br/>
Charles知道，他也清楚记得那些争论。他长出一口气代替了回答。他能感觉到Erik朝四周辐射出来的心满意足，满意于他的观点被采用，不管环境如何。<br/>
“我准备让Azazel带Sean、Angel和那些年轻小朋友们先过去。”Erik继续道，轻快地回想了一番先前的那些争论，它们现在已经不重要了。“你我和Beast一起坐黑鸟飞过去，顺便带上那些他觉得有价值的仪器。”<br/>
Charles点头。现在他已经把Azazel归入麾下，不会再被他的突然出现吓一跳，但想想独自被他带着瞬移的感觉还是要惊出一身冷汗。<br/>
有些东西看起来没那么容易被忘记。<br/>
“你不想跟着他们一起走吗？”他清清喉咙问道。“想到孩子们就这么呆在一起，我有点担心。”<br/>
“Alex完成你给他的那些任务之后，Azazel就会送他到地方。”Erik立刻说。“他会看着他们的。但说真的，Charles，”他好像觉得很好笑似的，“他们不会只一眼就把他们拐走的。他们知道孩子们是我的——你的，也知道我们不守他们的规矩。”<br/>
Charles扬起了一个大得多的笑容。“他们不只是我的。是Alex，Sean，Hank，还有Angel一直在照顾他们。”<br/>
“是你找到他们的。”Erik坚定地说，他走向Charles，捏了一下他的屁股。“你才是那个拯救他们的人。即使不记得你，他们也是你的孩子。”<br/>
Charles发出含糊的声音表达赞同，拉下他的头索要了一个亲吻。Erik一向不喜欢束手束脚，但今天他缓慢而耐心地探索着Charles的嘴巴，舌头舔过Charles的下唇，轻盈又专横。Charles嘴唇被吮着，身上还有Erik的手自上而下又揉又捏，情欲烧没了他的脑子，以至于他没发现自己已经被推到了桌子旁边，腿撞上了桌角。他顺势拉下Erik一起倒在桌面上，两人紧贴着呼吸交织，躯体升温染上潮红。Erik的手刚刚顺着Charles的皮带往下摸了一点，读心者就突然僵硬起来，挣扎着把他的手往上拉。<br/>
“Moira到了。”Charles说，他努力想露出一个微笑，脸上却全是紧张。<br/>
Erik咧嘴一笑，他能感觉到外面长长的私家车道上停着的那辆车。“没事，我们绝不让她久等。”句子的尾音消失在二人贴合的唇间。Erik伸出舌头，擭取了一个比上次淫荡得多的湿吻。Charles挣扎着抓住Erik的肩膀，防止被压得喘不过气来。我们晚点一定会做完全套的。他仓促打断了他，但一直在脑子里跟他保证。<br/>
Charles滑下桌子站起来，匆忙整理着西装外套，朝Erik露出了彻头彻尾的恶魔笑。肯定会的，我的爱，肯定会的，他用他最真诚的语气说，但已经穿好衣服准备走出书房门了。Erik挫败地跟着他，想法大声到Charles听得一清二楚。看着看着看着不管他们我要坐着看他俩表演。<br/>
因为特工Moira MacTaggert就像是一根短短引线上的火花，无视Charles多年精心修饰的外壳，把他最坏的一面爆炸似的展示出来。</p><p>X<br/>
Charles第一次用新的Cerebro的时候，Erik被吓得差点把它拆掉。<br/>
他把Charles从那里头拽了出来，Charles还在他怀里战栗不已。Erik朝Hank大吼快他妈想办法把那该死的声音停下，一边一手固定住Charles，另一只手试图把那仪器头盔上的金属臂扳直：它在刚才的混乱中被他失控的能力扭成了麻花。<br/>
“赶紧出去。”Hank刚刚把Cerebro发出的激烈嗡鸣声停下，Erik就恐吓道。语气比他想得还要重，Hank周身浮现出蓝色，甚至危险地长出了一点动物的毛发，但他离开了。随着大门砰地关上，Erik调整了一下他抱着Charles的姿势，动用能力焊上了门锁防止什么人去而复返。“好了，现在告诉我刚刚发生了什么。”<br/>
Charles的颤抖减轻了不少，但他攥着Erik衬衫的手还是用力到指关节发白，眉头紧锁。我不能…这太多了。<br/>
“设置错误？”Erik问道。他不准备去责怪Hank，但他迟早要惩罚到最终责任人头上。在他把Charles拉出来之前，Charles发出的那声短促的尖叫直到现在还在让他的神经高度紧绷——那声音比Charles第一次用原来那个Cerebro的时候还要糟糕。<br/>
“不，不是。”Charles摇摇头，睁开眼睛，看起来魂不守舍。“是……我。我忍不住……那么多的大脑，毫无防备的大脑，我简直要——我好想——”<br/>
他说不下去了，但Erik瞬间明白了症结所在。他无言搂紧了Charles，心脏抽疼。每当看到Charles因为那些他曾经可以轻松做到的事情而痛苦挣扎，Erik对Shaw的憎恨就要更上一层。<br/>
“下次我会陪在你身边。”Erik平稳地说，一边用手指梳理Charles的头发。“我们能做到的，Charles。”<br/>
“噢，我的朋友。”Charles低声喃喃，声音里透着浓到化不开的疲倦，但他没有挣脱开也没有企图争论。<br/>
在Charles再次尝试之前，Erik让Hank给机器再次做了一个全面检查。他一直忍不住想，Shaw总算是找到了摧毁一个读心者的最佳方法。</p><p>X<br/>
在敲响城堡那扇巨大的正门之前，Moira做了一个深呼吸帮自己冷静。她需要足够理性地面对接下来的事情。他们在过去的一年里一直通过电话联络，线路也足够稳定，但在这个早晨之后，她觉得她需要跟他们面对面地谈谈。<br/>
“直接进来，昨天晚上你的那些弟兄们可没想着要敲门。”粗野的声音在身后响起，她差点被吓得蹦起来。<br/>
“天啊，Logan，”她瞪着笑起来的男人。“你就不能相信我跟这次行动没有关系吗？”<br/>
“不，”Logan不客气地说，从她身边爬上楼梯，推开了大门。“但你知道Xavier不会这么说。”<br/>
Moira叹了口气。“我知道。大家都没事吧？”<br/>
“没人受伤。”Logan耸了耸肩，他们一起走进门厅，Moira心中悬着的石头落了地。<br/>
“我很高兴。“她能看到昨晚那场袭击留下的痕迹，证据到处都是——泥水和鲜血把一直都一尘不染的地板搅和得一塌糊涂，挂毯几乎是被毁了，上面满是焦痕；密集的子弹孔嵌进画里和墙上。<br/>
“Moira。”Charles从楼梯上缓步下行，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他，带着捕食者特有的从容不迫。Erik跟在他后面，还是那么难以读懂。“我刚刚还在想你要过多久才会来呢。他们收到我们的消息了，不是吗？”<br/>
“你好Charles。”Moira说，绷直身体。“还有Erik。”<br/>
“MacTaggert特工。”Erik开口，用的还是他一贯的低沉声线，暗地里评判着她。她一直不知道怎么在他面前自处——很久以前，她就知道他对人类怀有直接又强烈的恶感。但是现在……<br/>
得有什么人确保Charles在控制之内。<br/>
“我们收到了尸体。”她克制又专业地说，“非常秒的一招，它们堆得都快有桌子那么高了。”至少报告上如此。她并没有真的走进那间屋子——走廊里蔓延出来的气味已经够让人反胃了。<br/>
Charles咯咯笑了起来，但他的笑声里没有喜悦，眼神也是冷硬的。“Azazel的独家幽默感。”Moira感觉得到他抚过她的精神表面，那些曾经温暖的触碰现在却是冷冰冰的。她咬紧牙齿，没有对这公然的的侵略做什么评论。这么做只会使他变成一个彻头彻尾的麻烦，让她本来就足够艰难的工作情况变得更糟。<br/>
听到她的想法，他又一次发出了笑声。她简直要开始发抖了。<br/>
伴着无言的邀请，他们一行人走到了大厅后面的待客室。Moira知道原因，这个房间近乎完好无损，看来昨晚的战斗没有波及它。即使Charles很可能不喜欢她，他的礼节还是无可挑剔，甚至要给她一些小点心。Charles和Erik他们两个坐到了沙发上，Moira挑了一把椅子，而Logan直接靠到了窗边。<br/>
“不用了，谢谢。”这种小细节又提醒了她Charles曾经被伤得多深，但Moira克制了自己的情绪。这已经是既定事实了。“所以，你应该知道我过来的原因。”<br/>
“当然啦。”Charles说。他坐在椅子的边边上，姿势端正。“你想警告我，Stryker召集大人物们开了个会，我们准备要打场大仗了。”<br/>
“嗯，你觉得还有什么别的吗？”Moira问。“考虑到你把昨晚那些尸体全丢到了——”<br/>
“昨晚洗劫了我家的那些人的尸体。”Charles无情打断了她。“带着‘捕杀变种怪胎’的命令。这里是美国，我有杀掉那些人的正当防卫权。顺便一提，我们还把一部分丢到了他们的私人豪宅里。”<br/>
“你就不能只是抹掉他们的记忆吗？”Moira咬着牙说，该死的，她现在完全不冷静了。但在那办公室里堆着的四十二个死人本来还有一线生机。“催眠他们，让他们忘记任务？”就像你以前想对我做的那样。她本来想加上这句，但明显时间地点都不对。<br/>
Charles从鼻子里哼了一声。“那只是个暂时的手段，我亲爱的。”他说，“我相信你也看到他们的头盔了。这就是你们最新的研究成果吗？”他有点被激怒了，精神威压让Moira几乎喘不过气来。<br/>
不像Charles，Erik半躺在沙发软垫上。他们俩看上去很奇怪：Erik懒懒散散的，而Charles却崩得死紧。Erik注意到了她的不适，伸手拍拍读心者的大腿，对他耳语了什么。<br/>
Charles叹了口气，微不可查地耸了一下肩膀。怒气如潮水一般退去，Moira终于又能正常呼吸了。<br/>
“我很抱歉。”他冷淡地说，但他看起来没什么歉意。<br/>
“没关系的，Charles。”Moira小心地回答。并不是没关系，一点都不，但她最好还是别再说什么出格东西出来。<br/>
“Stryker下一步准备怎么办？”Erik问，目不转睛地观察着她。虽然看起来很放松，但她知道他实际上不是这样的。“如果他真的会见了高层，他说不定在策划下一次袭击。”<br/>
你其实很享受它，不是吗？Moira想道，Charles发出了一声干笑。Moira接着大声说：“那点鬼把戏已经引起高层的注意了，他们可能要准备开始调查。我并没有支持袭击的意思，”看到Charles张嘴想说什么，她急忙补充道，“我只是觉得你的反击应该更低调些。现在就连总统都想知道发生了什么，用不了多久这事就会被曝光：四十二个死人在美国可没那么好糊弄过去。”<br/>
“变种且自豪。”Charles嘲弄地模仿道，Moira退缩了。她没有亲眼见证Raven离开的始末，但也听说了大概经过。“是时候让你们总统意识到变种人的存在了。他所属的种族并非独自站在食物链顶端。” 他说这话的时候眼睛里闪着危险的光，嘴唇扭曲。<br/>
“噢，Charles。”Moira脱口而出。<br/>
Charles只盯着自己的脚尖看。“别，Moira。”他大步流星地走出房间，猛地甩上了门。<br/>
“这真的……没法解决了吗？”Moira小心地问。她努力让自己显得正常些，就好像她没有被Charles的情况影响一样。<br/>
“我不知道。”Erik回答，她感觉得到他是认真的。“已经过了五年了，他还是没办法做到像以前的自己那样。”<br/>
“我敢说这让你更轻松了。”Moira收不回去话里的尖刺。“既然他现在跟你观点一致。”<br/>
“每一天我都在希望它没有发生。”Erik平稳地说。他们的这段对话重复了不少次，这是二人到现在还能维持体面的唯一原因。<br/>
他们曾因为这个朝对方大吼大叫，直到现在Moira还能把细节记得清清楚楚。好几次Erik看起来都跟准备要掐死她似的——他全部的牙齿都呲出来了，真的很吓人。毕竟，即使在并肩作战的日子里，他对她都没有多友好。唯一能阻止他把她丢出去的理由就是，如果他这么做的话，Charles将永远不会原谅他。<br/>
好吧，无论如何，那个Charles现在已经不见了。<br/>
“今天过后，我们就不会待在这里了。”Erik用一种公事公办的语气说，如果没有CIA的训练，Moira差点要控制不住表情。“我们都很清楚，我们的小把戏会引来什么。”<br/>
“你为什么要告诉我？”她怀疑地问。<br/>
Erik露出了假笑。“因为我们将还会需要你。”<br/>
“我不会跟着你们的。”Moira警惕地说。她意识到她就要被卷进某个危险的漩涡里了。<br/>
Erik看起来就像是准备跟她辩论似的。“我们需要你留心Stryker。找出他想做什么。”<br/>
“你要我监视CIA局长吗？”Moira干涩地问。<br/>
Erik摇了摇头。“我的意思是说，注意他私下的那些活动。昨晚那些士兵戴着的头盔，跟我从Shaw那里带走的那个头盔一模一样。”他沉默了一下，再次开口。“CIA可能知道Charles是个读心者，但他们不知道怎么抑制他的力量。他们不知道头盔的事情，直到现在。”<br/>
Moira惊呆了。她明白了这条线索指向何处。“你觉得Shaw在和他们暗中勾结。”<br/>
“非常好，MacTaggert特工。”<br/>
她无视了他居高临下的语气：对Erik来说，这种语气很常见。“但是Shaw还在我们的通缉名单上。Stryker想跟他合作完全没有门路——”她停下了。Hendry上校能解决这个问题。Erik脸上的表情显示，他怀疑Stryker也用了一样的方法。“但是……他恨变种人。”<br/>
“看着我，MacTaggert，就只是看着我，你能猜到我的能力吗？”Erik问。“我们并不都是蓝色的，像Beast那么明显。我也不知道他俩的勾当从何而起，但Stryker甚至可能没有直接和Shaw打过交道。他的手下，Emma Frost，轻而易举就能把你们这些特工绕得团团转。说不定Stryker以为自己正在和一个反变种分子合作呢。”他冷笑，“我知道Shaw都是怎么行事的。这儿到处都是他的大名。”<br/>
就好像她还要被提醒似的。“这是个大事。”她停顿了片刻，下定决心。“我会注意他的。”<br/>
Erik点了点头，就跟她刚刚问他介不介意一样。老天啊。<br/>
“你为什么不直接把Stryker抓过来交给Charles？”短暂的沉默过后，Moira问道。“Charles肯定不介意……呃，读他的心。”然后把他搞疯掉。<br/>
“Charles会介意。”Erik说，好吧，这就是全部理由了。<br/>
Moira凝视着他。“我很高兴他还有你。”她最后说。“你知道吗，以前我们都觉得，你才是那个我们要监视的人。为了，你知道的，为了防止你毁灭人类。”<br/>
“我依然保有这个可能性。”Erik漫不经心地说。这不是个玩笑，Moira知道他很认真。“可能就在我杀掉Shaw之后。”<br/>
当然了。Shaw是，并且一直是第一目标。“老天，Lehnsherr。我只是开个玩笑。”<br/>
Erik给了她一个露出太多牙齿的笑容。“唯一一个我没有叫Azazel把Stryker从办公室抓出来的原因就是，他和Shaw仍有一定程度上的联系。对我来说，他活着比死着更有用。但他迟早是会死的。”<br/>
Moira僵住了。“他还有个儿子，你知道的。”<br/>
“你在替他求情吗？”Erik冷酷地问。“你是过来警告我们的，MacTaggert。你实际上又和谁站在一边？”<br/>
“和Charles。”Moira态度坚定。<br/>
Erik无动于衷。“他恨你。”<br/>
Moira报以虚弱的微笑。“看起来很有趣，真的。”<br/>
Erik站直了，Moira看到了送客的暗示。“我们会保持联系的，MacTaggert。”<br/>
“不准备告诉我你们要搬去哪吗？”<br/>
“我对你的信任还没到那个程度。”<br/>
Moira知道，隐瞒行动细节对彼此都是最好的选择。但她还是有点伤心，特工的本能告诉她忽略它。“保持安全，Erik。”她朝门走去时稍稍停住。“以及，照顾好Charles。”<br/>
“走吧，MacTaggert。”Erik低沉地说，话里一半是警告，一般是别的什么。<br/>
Moira忍住了不正常想笑的冲动，在他们彼此做出什么无益之事前快步离开了房间。待客室到前门之间的距离很短，她在车前突然听到了Logan的声音。<br/>
“你确定能胜任吗，MacTaggert？”<br/>
Moira被吓了一大跳。“操，Logan，你他妈怎么在这——”她停下了，心脏还怦怦直跳。她还是个特工呢，竟然忘了Logan从头到尾一直在屋里。虽然Erik和Charles存在感很高，但这不是借口。这男人移动得无声无息，走了一路她却一点都没发现。<br/>
Logan堪堪翻了个白眼，等待着，嚼着他那雪茄。<br/>
Moira后靠在车门上。她不是很了解Logan，但他对Charles和Erik很好，她因此也把他当成家人。“我不知道，可能吧，现在只能先做再说。”<br/>
Logan点头，同意她的答案。“那个Shaw就是坨臭狗屎，世界没了他会更好。”<br/>
Moira看着他，暗暗评价着他。她还不确定他知道了多少。“这么看来你跟我观点完全一致。你要跟他们一起走吗？”<br/>
他耸了耸肩膀。“还没确定。Lehnsherr老跟我看不顺眼——”毫无疑问，他俩性格完全相反，“但查查想。”他又耸了下肩膀，好像已经解释清了一样。<br/>
Moira能想象。Erik和Charles的变种能力有时候给人的感觉完全相反，Charles更像是个磁控者，不管是哪个人格的Charles。<br/>
“好运，Logan。”最后看了一眼大宅，Moira打开车门坐进驾驶座，笨拙地扭动钥匙打火。<br/>
Logan从鼻子里喷了口气，汽车引擎开始发动了。“留着给你自己吧，MacTaggert。”<br/>
她报以微笑，锁上了她的车门。她欢快地挥了挥手，然后伴着轮胎碾过碎石路嘎吱嘎吱的声音离开了。她正要开进主路，Charles突然出现打破了寂静。<br/>
我希望我能说Erik错了，当他说我恨你的时候。<br/>
Charles，Moira想。Charles。<br/>
祝你好运，亲爱的。冷冰冰的蔑视。你会需要这个的。</p><p>X<br/>
Alex不爽地瞪着车窗外，质问Erik为什么他要走。他威胁说要把这辆车炸碎，告诉Erik他在从Westchester到Omaha的这一路车程里说的话都是放屁。Erik让他自己叨叨，一句话都没跟他说，甚至当Alex开始无所不用其极地激怒他的时候也没有。最好让他现在都发泄出来，Erik想，而且，这就像个耐心练习。Charles会感到骄傲的。<br/>
Erik径直驶向目的地，中间只停下来加了几次油。Alex头抵着窗户睡着了。<br/>
当他们终于到达那间拥挤、肮脏的孤儿院时，Erik已经很累了。但他还经历过更糟的情况，况且现在他还能欣赏一脸困惑的Alex。看到Alex发现了那个眼睛上绑着一条破丝巾的男孩时的表情，他感到之前忍受的二十四个小时都值了。<br/>
Erik确信这将是一场催人泪下的重聚，但这不关他的事，他要去办那些手续。Charles把所有要用到的文件都给了他，他要做的只是按照这个可怕机构的需要，填点无聊的空。甫一完成，他就把Summers兄弟都绑上了车，开车回家。<br/>
Erik一直等到Scott肾上腺素作用减退、不再兴奋，蜷在后座上、头枕着Alex的大腿陷入沉睡时才开口说话。“你知道这意味着什么吗，Summers？”<br/>
Alex依依不舍地把眼睛从弟弟身上挪开，透过后视镜对上Erik的视线。<br/>
“你是个行为榜样了。像样点。”<br/>
Alex吞咽了一口，严肃点头，Erik把目光转回到路面上。Erik的法子起作用了，Charles会很惊喜的。<br/>
又开过了六英里，Alex在寂静中开口说道：“谢谢你，Erik。我很……我很抱歉。”<br/>
Erik忍住了发笑的冲动。不应该让Alex觉得他态度变软了。“等我们到了家，你可以去谢谢Charles。”<br/>
Alex照做了，然后他真的把自己变成了一个能让Scott当成目标的好榜样。<br/>
-Chapter 2 Ends-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This isn’t the way I want to make you see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw窃笑。“Charles Xavier。你很厉害，是吧？我不能把你怎么样，但Frost女士为了你可是花了不少力气。”<br/>Charles的脑袋还是嗡嗡直叫。他试图克服不适钻进Shaw的脑子里，但被什么东西挡住了——Shaw戴着的那个可笑的头盔把他的头遮得严严实实，只露出了脸部。头盔有效地阻隔了他的碰触，他感受、读取、控制的能力都消失了。<br/>“你喜欢它吗？”Shaw抬手敲了敲头盔光滑的表面。“你可能比我亲爱的Emma还要厉害，但它仍然能把你挡在外面。”他沉思着，两根手指抚摸过Charles第八肋与第九肋之间。你知道我为什么要带你来吗，教授？“<br/>Charles怕得要命，那两根手指慢慢用力下压，他的肋骨开始疼了。Charles想挣脱开，但有那对金属手铐箍着，他只能动弹不得地在原位承受压力。他的脉搏突突跳动，他快呼吸不上来了。<br/>Shaw在他窒息的临界点收了手。“这是场交易，教授。Erik带走了我的读心者，所以我也要带走他的。就是你。“</p><p>X<br/>就算是像Erik这么了解Charles的人，也为Charles的决定而目瞪口呆：Charles让Alex直接把大宅炸掉，甚至懒得再看一眼。他从没直接说过，但Erik怀疑Charles讨厌他儿时的家很久了，在把它当成变种人的训练场所之前就开始了。<br/>他们的准备工作想想就有点蠢。他们完全没准备好，一点都没有。<br/>唯一能让Charles施舍一眼的就是屋顶垮下的瞬间，在这之后，外墙也完全被射线摧毁了。Erik看着Charles，熊熊火光照亮了那双蓝眼睛。<br/>Azazel突然冒出来，Charles竟然没被吓得一缩：他长进了不少。“最后的那些也搞定了，同志。”<br/>“谢谢。”Erik说。瞬移者今早很忙——忙着把Hank的仪器转移到黑鸟上，然后把Sean、Angel和孩子们转移到他们的新基地里去。<br/>“你确定不要我搭把手吗，教授？”Azazel咧着嘴笑。<br/>“离开我的视线，Azazel，要不然我就把你的脑子扯出来。”Charles无情地说，仿佛一点都不在乎自家房子被烧了一样。但Erik知道事实相反，他能看出来Charles隐藏在外表之下的每一丝情绪，也知道他刚才真的有被Azazel吓到。<br/>表面上，Erik翻了个白眼。如果Azazel可以自由行事而不是处处顾虑Charles，他会把它当成一个进步。“走吧。”他命令道，“带上Alex一起。过不了几个小时我们又会见面了。”<br/>Azazel点头，随着爆裂的轻响，他出现在了Alex的旁边。<br/>主楼梯现在也垮塌了，Charles闭上了眼睛。Erik突然感到一阵剧痛，他猛按住胸口，整个手掌连带着手腕也隐隐作痛，好像刚和楼梯一起摔了下去。他甩掉了幻觉，伸手到Charles的背上轻拍，紧接着微微施力把Charles转到看不到废墟的方向。<br/>“Hank在等了。”Erik朝后瞥了一眼，刚好看到Azazel和Alex消失。<br/>Charles重新抬起眼皮，欣然迈步。“他肯定在了。”他无意义地补充。他让Erik带路，又轻轻抚摸Erik的肩膀。“拜托，Erik。”<br/>Charles不常说“拜托”。他坐进车里之后，Erik再次转身张开手臂，感应废墟里的全部金属，动用能力抓住那些碎片。他没忘了探测了一番地下室，那儿还有实验室和Cerebro的残骸（Cerebro现在只剩下一具空壳子了，他在早些时候毁了它，确保没留下什么东西）。Erik握紧拳头，猛地一拧。伴着尖锐刺耳的噪音，废墟又塌陷了一点，接着一根巨大的黑色柱子拔地而起。尽管庄园与世隔绝，他确定它还是会很快引起外界的注意。<br/>他的任务完成了。Erik放下手臂钻进驾驶座，用能力锁死车门、发动了引擎。Charles蜷缩在后座上，又合上了眼睛。<br/>“你现在有点多愁善感了。”Erik开着车，一边轻松地说。“对你可怜葬身的酒们。”<br/>Charles漫不经心地哼了一声。“闭嘴吧，Erik。”但他的思想在悄悄对Erik耳语，谢谢你。<br/>“我会思念红酒窖的。”Erik假装自己没听见，“但我会鼓足勇气忘记它的，我想。”<br/>Charles发出痛苦的呻吟，但他终于愿意睁眼看他了，嘴唇向上翘起。“我不知道你还有没有别的选项，亲爱的。”<br/>大宅被他们远远抛在了后面，Erik忍不住从后视镜里看了好几次它冒起的滚滚浓烟，但Charles一次也没有回头。</p><p>X<br/>Charles遇见的第一个变种人是在他家厨房，在午夜。只一眼他就觉得，Raven是他见过的最美丽的生物。<br/>Charles遇见的第二个变种人是在大西洋，在晚上10：53。也是一瞬间他就知道了，Erik是整个世界上最美妙的东西。<br/>他控制不了自己，事实上，刚刚拂过Erik思维的表面，他就知道了所有东西。他看着他把潜艇扯上迈阿密的海面，之后在CIA的基地里，Erik问他你知道多少关于我的事，他很蠢地告诉他：所有一切。（everything.）Charles年轻又有点自大，他曾经觉得这样就够了。<br/>Erik让他从他的脑子里滚出去。这话真的很伤人，还让他想到了Raven，但Charles努力心平气和——你总是这么冷静，Charles，这很烦——然后根据实际情况给了Erik一个小提示：他可以强制Erik留下，但他不会。然后他转身走进了屋里，还在为他俩的契合度感到震惊。他肯定也意识到了，因为这就好像两个超新星在黑茫茫一片的宇宙中相遇——<br/>Erik留下了。<br/>第二天早上Charles站在Erik旁边，大声告诉所有人，我和Erik站在一边。（I’m with Erik.）Erik给了他一个缓慢的、不易察觉的微笑，它很私人，就像是独给他一个人的。Charles从此打定主意，Erik会成为他这一生交到的第二个朋友。<br/>接下来发生的就是，正如他们所说，历史。</p><p>X<br/>Erik和Charles到达黑鸟停驻的仓库的时候，Hank正焦虑不安地踱来踱去，蓝毛被他自己不耐烦地抓得乱糟糟的。他确认了好几次他的那些仪器还好好地、安全地绑在那，然后又在起飞前来回检查了两次物品清单。整个场地见不到一个人影，看起来空旷得诡异，但却不得不这样：人们不太喜欢发现一个又高又蓝的“人”在他们旁边，所以Charles提前用Cerebro对人群进行了疏散，让他们去干点别的。<br/>他原来想让他们全瞎掉的，但Erik阻止了他。小小的仁慈。<br/>无论如何，Hank很感谢教授的帮助。他因此得以顺利活动，不用担心被旁人绊住脚步。但这并不意味着他不想回到“看起来正常”的样子，他总共花了四年半的时间接受现实。刚变成怪兽那会儿，他绝望到以为从此要被赶出家门，离开他心爱的实验室。<br/>“很高兴你能来。”他对Erik说，听起来像是在咆哮。<br/>“谢谢你愿意等我们，Hank。”Charles说，他拍了拍Hank的肩膀，表情有点恍惚。Hank认得出来那种表情，决定不予以置评。他知道教授在离开前让Alex把房子烧掉，也理解Charles现在需要暂时把自己藏起来疗伤。<br/>“我们准备好起飞了吗？”直到读心者消失在舷梯的尽头，Erik才开口询问。<br/>“一个小时前就加好燃料了。“Hank冷淡地回答。<br/>Erik露出了鲨鱼笑。至少，Sean，Alex还有Angel都拿鲨鱼来和他的笑容类比。Hank是个科学家，他向他们解释鲨鱼不会咧嘴笑——它们只是张口展示那一嘴密密麻麻的利齿。Alex争辩道Erik跟它们做的是同一类表情，Hank突然又有点明白他的意思了：实验数据表明Erik Lehnsherr从来不对任何人笑，除了Charles。<br/>“走啊，Hank。”Erik叫，Hank猛然意识到磁控者已经快进到机舱里了。<br/>Hank大步赶上他，稍稍低了下头钻过入口，坐到了他的驾驶座上。Charles选了副驾驶后面的那个座位，绑上了安全带，仰头盯着上面发呆。Hank也系好了自己的安全带，开始给飞机引擎打火。Erik在副驾驶落座，经过Charles身边时，他拍了拍Charles的肩膀。他没系安全带，Hank也没费神让他系——Erik能借助能力稳坐在原位。<br/>“我们要多久才能到，Hank？”Charles问。他没有直接去翻Hank的脑子。<br/>Hank拿Erik刚刚输入的坐标做了一番演算。“十一个小时左右，教授。”<br/>“不错。”Charles喃喃。<br/>Hank操纵黑鸟出了仓库，滑行到跑道上。Charles明显做了些什么手脚；整条跑道上都没有一架别的飞机。Erik紧盯着面前仪表盘上跳动的读数，Hank不用观察就知道他肯定还是那套冷冰冰的、游离在外的态度，跟对Charles时的态度比起来大相径庭。<br/>“Logan不来？”Hank随口问道。飞机螺旋桨开始旋转，引擎发动，准备起飞。<br/>“他说过会儿到。”Erik说。Hank原来还以为万磁王会跟着Azazel一起瞬移过去，但这几天他俩明显离了对方就活不了。<br/>或者说，他本来就应该直接过去。<br/>“毫不意外啊。”Hank说。<br/>Charles哈哈大笑。“恰恰相反，Hank，Logan一直不按套路出牌。”<br/>我也觉得，教授，Hank想道，既然能免疫心灵感应，他对你来说肯定比较特别。<br/>Charles又咯咯笑了起来，Hank知道他听到了。Hank对“被读心”这一点一直没什么意见——再说一遍，第一次见面Charles揭了他的老底（又一个变种人，有意思——噢，我很抱歉）。但Hank也一直不太理解为什么Ra——Mystique这么生她哥哥的气；Hank相信Charles从来不用能力搞破坏。<br/>现在，当然啦，这有点不太好说，取决于对象是个人类还是变种人。但Hank不觉得这是Charles的错。<br/>起飞十分顺利，顷刻间他们就来到了云层之上。Hank调整了飞行设置，准备迎接一场漫长而平稳的旅程。<br/>再见了，纽约。Hank想道，Charles插嘴：我不会因为离开你而难过的。</p><p>X<br/>Erik不喜欢Cerebro。<br/>他花了很长时间才忘记Charles第一次使用那台机器的时候发出的声音，介于惊喜和痛苦之间的尖叫声。之后是一阵喘不过气来的大笑，眼睛睁得大大地凝视着前方某处，因为期待而浑身战栗，但Erik只能注意到读心者的手攥住铁栏杆的力度。打印机打出坐标的速度让Erik目不暇接，这意味着Cerebro起作用了，但Erik仍然紧张得不行，直到Hank认为数值满意、停下机器后才放松下来。<br/>Erik看着Raven帮她哥哥从台子上下来，扬起了眉毛。Charles看起来有点晕头转向，好像控制不好自己的身体似的，但他脸上的笑容却是Erik见过最灿烂的——这说明了很多，考虑到他已经认识了Charles超过三十六个小时。<br/>他几乎也要跟着他笑起来，尽管他没什么理由做那种表情。从来没有。<br/>“超级了不起，Hank！”Charles对Hank说，他连一向字正腔圆的英音都发不准了。“绝对是前所未有的发明，真的！”<br/>Hank结结巴巴地道谢，脸一片通红。Raven也笑了，她伪装出来的金发女生形象开心地站在二人之间。Erik又开始想我他妈是来干什么的。最近这种情况好像经常发生。<br/>他一定是想得太大声了，大声到让Charles听见了。因为Erik能感觉到读心者的注意力穿过整个圆形房间到了他的那一边——Erik分辨得出属于Charles的精神触须，甚至能在接触之前就感受到它。Erik绷紧身体，不假思索地做好了被攻击的准备，但Charles甚至没有碰他一下，也没有企图窥探什么，只是悄悄地离开了。<br/>一个小小的、友善的表示。没人拦得了他，但他不会这么做。Erik的警惕心又减弱了一点，自从Charles跳下海抱住他开始，他胸口那种紧绷绷的感觉就一直在减弱。<br/>所以，他把“小心谨慎”抛到了九霄云外，做了很多他一般不会做的事，与Charles有关的事——这个令人困惑的、自大的、天真的，他刚刚认识了三十六个小时的男人，成了整整十八年里唯一一个能让Erik延缓——他怎么敢这么说，暂时搁置——对Shaw的追捕的人。<br/>我们什么时候走？他努力大声想道，希望Charles能听见。Erik从来没跟读心者交流过。<br/>Charles还斜斜靠在Raven肩头，她正说些什么，让Hank的脸又红了一点。但Erik刚刚想完，他就转头看向Erik。Erik要推翻他之前的结论，因为Charles现在的笑容更灿烂了，脸颊熠熠生辉。<br/>明天一早怎么样，我的朋友？他直接在Erik的脑中回答，明亮又温暖，甚至让Erik又放松了一点。</p><p>X<br/>Sean站在Alex和Angel之间，他们一起注视着黑鸟靠近，于半空盘旋降落到停机坪上方。他不得不承认，安第斯山脉是个绝佳的背景，过会儿得到允许之后，他也想用他最新的滑翔翼[1]飞上几圈。很快，飞机伸出了起落轮，着陆时只有轻轻的一下碰撞。引擎熄火，舷梯也随之放下。<br/>”来猜猜万磁王的第一句话？”Angel问，她长长的黑发在黑鸟降落的气流中飞舞。<br/>Sean想了一下。“Azazel呢？”他自信地说，恰逢Hank爬出舱门，身后紧跟着Erik和Charles。Erik戴着头盔，他们都知道最好别去评价它。<br/>Angel咧嘴笑了，下句话却是直接对着来者说的。“你们好哇，小伙子们。旅程怎么样？”<br/>“好极了，谢谢你，Angel。”Charles回答她，礼节十分到位。但Sean看得出来他显然对那些山更感兴趣。<br/>太糟糕了，Sean想。如果教授不是那么心不在焉的话，他们说不定能做好兄弟呢。<br/>“Azazel呢？”Erik问道。看到Angel和Alex爆发出一阵大笑，他抬起一边眉毛。<br/>Sean也呆头呆脑地朝他笑。“他说‘我要休息一下，同志’，但他还说过会儿就回来帮Hank卸货还有搬那些‘狗屎’。”<br/>“啊，挺好的。”Hank说，听起来如释重负。<br/>“我也会帮你的，老弟。”Alex也来凑热闹，Hank翻了个白眼。Scott过来之后，Alex就再也没拿这种语气说过话了。<br/>“孩子们都安置好了吗？”Charles问。<br/>“是的，已经住下了，他们很喜欢这儿。”Angel确认，“万磁王建了好多好多空房间。Jubilee正在照顾他们，陪他们玩呢。”<br/>“不错。”Erik说，Charles仅仅投以平淡的一瞥。Sean简直要同情她了——像教授和Hank一样，他不知道Erik在学校之外做什么。Erik一般都带着Azazel，Janos和Angel，有时候还有Alex。<br/>““Jubilee和孩子们相处得很好，”Angel对教授说，“她知道怎么对付他们。”<br/>“好吧，那我就不担心了。”Charles释然道，万磁王、Alex和Angel都在给Sean使眼色。<br/>“Avalanche呢？”Erik问，准备继续往前走。<br/>“在里面。”Alex回答。“在你把X教授带来基地之前，他想要所有东西都，呃，保持完美。”<br/>“他吓坏了。”Sean补充，又忍不住有点想笑。事实上，与Avalanche的会面几乎是滑稽的，那人的紧张情绪肉眼可见。“对他宽容点，教授。”<br/>“我尽量。”Charles说得很轻巧，Sean不确定他眼里是不是有戏谑的火花闪过。<br/>Erik看起来差点要翻白眼了。“让Azazel干完活之后找我，”他对Hank说，领着Charles走到基地大门口。“我先带你转转，Charles。”<br/>“当年刚建好这个地方，万磁王就特别想让教授来。”看着两人消失，Angel笑道。“他最爱的小男友（Mis novios favoritos）。[2]”<br/>Hank咕哝了几句关于得体和隐私的话。<br/>“我听不懂你最后说了啥。”Sean对Angel说，“我就补充一点，万磁王真他妈是个史无前例的大混蛋偏执狂，但关于我们要被CIA袭击这件事他预测得对。他现在肯定很爽。”<br/>“学点西班牙语吧，小伙子（cholo）。”Angel说，声线里带着淡淡的喜爱。Sean是她回来之后第一个原谅她的人，就算不能理解她之前为什么要跟Shaw走，他也从来没把Darwin的死归罪于她。Sean不喜欢回忆这件事，但归根结底是Darwin自己选择了站出来保护Angel。不像Alex想的那样，她从来没有逼迫过他。<br/>而且，在营救教授的过程中她帮了不少忙。Sean觉得他们已经两清了。<br/>“教授两周之前就说过可能会被攻击，”Hank指出，“前几次用Cerebro监视CIA的时候，他就觉得他们在暗地里搞什么鬼。”<br/>“是啊，他跟我们说‘这周之后’。”Alex说，“实际上是昨天下午。六个小时之后，他们就朝我们开枪了。”<br/>“他们有头盔。”Hank耸肩，““显然，他们知道怎么瞒过教授。”<br/>“来吧，哥们。”Sean对Hank说，他觉得有必要活跃一下气氛。“Azazel还有好长时间才到呢，我先带你到这个疯地方转转。我可是个比Erik更好的导游。”<br/>“我怎么觉得你会带我们迷路呢？”Alex问，但他笑了。<br/>“嘿，你都跟Angel走过一次了，”Sean说，领着他们走向山脚下的建筑物。“万一我迷路了，你得负责找路回来。”</p><p>X<br/>Erik不太记得他们第一次上床的经过了。他把这一切违背常理的事全都推给Charles，还有他那心灵感应能力。读心者正在一步步摧毁他，而他无力抵抗。他们在漫长的旅行中分享了很多开心或难过的往事（‘你不想的话也可以不用说的，我的朋友。’——但Erik发现他想。至少想说那些为数不多的，幸福的部分），经历了花样百出的各种营救，所有这些都间接导致了最后的结果。在一个雨夜，在一个小镇子上，Erik胸口的紧绷感完全消失了，如同潮水退去。他明白了。<br/>他环视着整个小房间。Charles正在合上百叶窗，头发还因为他们刚刚从车里跑进来的那段路湿漉漉的。Charles似乎没用能力就感受到了Erik目光的重量，他收回了拉窗绳的手，转头看向Erik，蓝眼睛好奇又了然。<br/>Erik没有感觉到精神触碰。这几天Charles对他脑海的探查越来越得心应手，Erik这里说一点，那里说一点，基本上都是关于他们寻找变种人的事。他把孩子们领到Charles面前的时候，精神连结会让Charles也笑起来。但他只敢浅浅浮在表面，好像不敢相信Erik愿意让他看一样。他从来没越过界，就算他们因为政见不合大吵一架的时候也没有（Erik那时候得咬着牙防止自己揍Charles一拳，他气得不行，但同时又因为观念碰撞激动不已）。<br/>但今晚，在这里，在这时候，Erik没感觉到任何Charles的触碰——他经过独立的思考，明白了这完完全全就是他自己想要的。<br/>他穿过房间，没意识到整个屋子的金属都因此颤动了起来。Charles唇角向上翘起，Erik站到他面前略带恼怒地呼了口气，低头吻上了他。<br/>Charles尝起来很暖。他顺从地张开嘴巴让Erik的舌头进来，搅动他的口腔内壁。Erik一开始很犹豫，他不确定自己会不会被拒绝，不知道Charles想不想要。但Charles回应了他，动作很热烈。他喜欢这个，他也一样想要他——<br/>Erik把他压在墙上，试探性地抬起一边膝盖滑过Charles的会阴，往上轻轻顶弄了一下。Charles瞬间浑身绷紧，被激出一声呻吟，Erik的阴茎也跟着硬了起来。<br/>他把Charles的脸扭回来一点。Charles脸上一片潮红，嘴唇还因为刚刚的亲吻亮晶晶的。他继续提膝揉着Charles的下面，欣赏那双瞳孔散大的蓝眼睛，无力地撑在他们中间的手，被掐住喉咙一般的尖叫声从读心者唇间不间断地逸出。Erik刚才感觉不到Charles的精神触手，现在却发现他的能力暴涨，四处乱窜。Erik突然有了别的想法。<br/>“Charles Xavier，”Erik坏笑着贴着他的嘴唇问，“失控的感觉怎么样？”<br/>“从——从来没有过。”Charles还在止不住地喘。Erik又用力挤压了一下他的会阴，他几乎要哭出来了，双手紧紧揪着Erik的上衣，近乎绝望地乞求更多。<br/>“哦，我的朋友。”Erik笑了，他的一只手摩挲过Charles的大腿，一直摸到中间，距离Charles叫嚣着渴求的部位还差一点。<br/>“继续啊！”Charles冲他吼，看起来完全崩溃了。他的情绪飘得满屋都是，连带着感应能力也像水一样从边缘溢了出来，Erik感觉很有趣。“操我，Erik！”<br/>“我，”Erik靠近他的耳边低语，“要毁了你。”</p><p>X<br/>Charles对基地印象深刻，直到Erik带领他到了他们的私人卧室。他看到了金属质地、结构复杂的巨大床架。<br/>“你个混球。”Charles抱起双臂。<br/>到地方以来，Erik第一次咧嘴笑了。“我觉得它很好啊。”他摘下头盔，Charles差不多算是被他满脑子事无巨细的念头轰炸得眼花缭乱。<br/>“这是你一直想骗我来这儿的真正原因，是吗？”Charles不为所动。但他没法撒谎，Erik的点子确实很吸引人……无论如何，他继续说。“不是想让我看看你的建筑设计，也不是在担心像我们的安全那种小事——”<br/>Erik笑了，这是整个星球上Charles最喜欢的声音。“说真的，Charles，”他慢吞吞地说，把头盔随手丢到床上，又把手搭上读心者的肩膀。“我实在是低估了你不喜欢它的程度。”<br/>“我敢说你在它上面花的时间和精力比其他所有地方加起来都多。”Charles干巴巴地说，Erik在按摩他的肌肉，他自己都不知道它们什么时候崩得那么紧。<br/>“你知道，我也不想显得太骄傲自大。”Erik低语，低下脑袋让他们彼此的额头相碰。“你比我看起来更适合这个形象。”<br/>“如果我真有这么大胆子的话，我就会直接指控Shaw指使了袭击，而不是人类。”Charles松开交叠的双臂抱住Erik，手指伸到他的发间按摩他的头皮。<br/>“Charles。”Erik声音紧绷，他的双手下滑搭到Charles的腰际。Charles知道Erik不喜欢他的变化，尤其是在他下狠话的时候。<br/>个人而言，Charles没什么特别感觉。在那痛苦的几个星期里，他只能一遍遍对自己说他不应该恨人类，他以前从未恨过人类，现在也不应该在他们身上浪费时间。他恶心坏了，依然温和的性格（感谢上帝感谢上帝感谢上帝这个没有变）和冷酷残忍的新逻辑无法达成统一。<br/>终于有一天他放弃挣扎了。<br/>“覆水难收，我的爱。”他说，手指缓慢梳理着Erik的头发。讨厌的头盔把它们压塌了，Charles想让它们重新蓬松起来。“我现在有你来帮我回到正轨了。”他苦笑，“你尽可以因为这个趾高气扬，我不会有任何意见。”<br/>Erik咧出了一嘴牙齿。“很高兴你还能和我达成共识，Charles。但我还想让你明白，这不是我想让你看到的样子。”在心里，他一直在想：无论如何我会永远爱你。<br/>“当然啦，我明白。”Charles满足地回答，他知道。安静地，他用心灵感应耳语道，你为我做了太多了。这不公平。<br/>“别再跟我提公平。”Erik警告道，他抬起眼睛和Charles直直地对视。“我是对的，而且我一点儿都不在乎你怎么想。”<br/>Charles瞪了他一眼，但没有再争下去。保留一定范围内的不同意见才能让他们的利益最大化。“我还没见过几个你的下属，Erik。”他能感觉到他们的意识，但没有细看。<br/>Erik叹了口气。“好吧，我要带你到生活区看看，你也能见识一下基地的真正用途。”他停了一下，审视着Charles。“你确定吗？”<br/>“什么意思？”Charles问。他其实已经隐隐约约知道了一点。<br/>”这几年，你从来没参与过兄弟会的事。”Erik说，仍然紧紧盯着他。“你不想插手。但现在，Charles，如果我让你知道了基地的构造，你可能永远没法置身事外了。”<br/>Charles朝他笑，眯起眼睛。“全部或什么都不，是吗？”他问，指关节轻蹭着Erik的脸颊。“现在的矛盾是，Shaw或者什么都不。”他冷冷地补充道，看到Erik眼里的决心渐渐坚定，他笑得更开心了。“不用再逃避了（no more hiding.）。”<br/>“我们会杀了他。”Erik咬牙切齿地说，Charles品尝着他的渴望。<br/>“我的朋友，“他温柔地说，“我们要毁了他。”</p><p>X<br/>关于他们第一次上床这回事，Charles倒记得很清楚。那是营救之旅中一个周二的晚上，一场雷雨早早地中止了他们的工作，回到旅馆的时候才刚刚下午六点十八。Erik没用钥匙，用能力直接扭开了门锁，Charles开心地走进房间，把包往窗边的床上一丢——Erik喜欢睡在靠门的位置。<br/>在迈阿密第一次遇见Erik的时候，Charles就被这个男人深深吸引住了：他想和他上床。用完Cerebro的那个晚上，他开始允许Charles进到他的脑内，Charles因此得知他也有一样的想法——它藏得很深。Charles捕捉到了那些痕迹和碎片，它们在磁控者的潜意识里闪光。<br/>这辈子的第一次，Charles发现，最好的做法是放任不管。给Erik时间，让他自己慢慢想明白。推波助澜毫无意义。<br/>Charles忙着把百叶窗关上，他感觉到Erik也进来了，就在背后。半条街外的拐角处有一家小餐馆，他们俩可以去那里解决掉晚餐。也许过会儿雨就变小了，他们能开车过去，或者更好，走过去——<br/>Charles突然意识到Erik的每一丝注意力都集中在他身上，房间里安静得不可思议。<br/>他浑身都绷直了，慢慢转头面向Erik，紧张到不敢呼吸。Erik正在目不转睛地盯着他，打量着他，思考着。Charles很想知道Erik在想什么，但他忍住了，只是等着。<br/>房间里的所有金属都振动起来。Erik大步穿过房间走向他，这很Erik。Charles完全止不住笑容。Erik来到他的面前，没有很近，但那也足够了。他低头看Charles，目光里有几分恼怒几分喜爱。恼怒感很熟悉——Raven常常这样，但喜爱却是全新的。他从来没感受过这么强烈的爱意——<br/>Erik吻了Charles。他不得不把Charles撑起来固定住，因为Charles双腿发软几乎无法站立。他快乐得飘飘然，满脑子只有终于，终于，终于。<br/>第三次唇舌相交，Charles已经绝望了。Erik正在把威胁变成现实，一边说着要毁了他之类的话，一边把夹克从他的肩头剥去。他又一次加深了这个吻，把夹克随手一丢，一手扯着Charles的领带，一手从Charles的衬衫底下探上去，抚摸他的皮肤。<br/>Erik的手大力揉捏着他的肚子和胸脯，Charles浑身发抖，喘个不停。Erik松开了他的嘴唇，转而在他的颈侧用力吮吸，他控制不住地向后仰去，闭上眼睛。<br/>Erik终于解开了他的领带，开始对付衬衫上面的扣子，低声咆哮。“你怎么穿这么复杂？”<br/>“我也不知道。”Charles急促地咕哝。他把Erik的T恤从头顶扯掉，坦露出他完美的上半身。Charles想用舌头膜拜他身体的每一寸。<br/>“操他的。”Erik骂道，不耐烦地直接把他的衬衫撕开扯掉，可怜的布料和夹克、领带一起在地板上堆成了乱糟糟的一团。Charles上气不接下气地笑个不停，他俩一起跌跌撞撞地倒到最近的床上，Erik把他背朝下压进床垫里，开始解他的皮带。Charles踢掉了自己的鞋子，与此同时Erik也用能力把他的裤子拉到胯部以下。他用口水润了润自己的手指。<br/>“Erik。”Charles呜咽道，Erik用他刚刚润湿的手摸上了他的阴茎。他的阴茎开始充血发胀，忍不住想来回扭腰，但Erik空着的那只手把他固定住了。<br/>“让我看看你，”Erik说，手指顺着Charles翘起来的阴茎捋动。“让我看看你，Charles。”每一部分的你。他的手厚实又温暖，稳稳地抚摸着Charles。<br/>Charles呻吟着，他伸展开了心灵感应，把他感受到的一切都原封不动地分享给Erik。二人的呼吸都瞬间加重，低低的喘息充满了整个房间。Charles在Erik身下扭动着抬起屁股想要迎合Erik，但Erik还是那么稳，完全不为所动。他快要被自己的欲望吞噬了，快要被Erik给他的那些吞噬了，有点尴尬但他快要到了，马上要到了——<br/>Erik突然放开了他，他失望地哼哼唧唧，但Erik正忙着把Charles的内裤和裤子扒个干净，接着是自己的。Charles屏住呼吸，阴茎涨的发疼。他直勾勾地盯着Erik完全裸露出来的阴茎——真的好大。Charles这辈子从来没有这么想要过一个东西。<br/>Charles头后仰在枕头上，Erik分开了他的大腿，向前舔舐他锁骨中间的那条沟。他们两个紧紧压在一块，皮肤贴着皮肤，Erik的重量温暖又安心。他的舌头灵巧地挑逗着Charles的身体，Charles因纯粹的性欲而头晕目眩——<br/>你以前做过吗？Erik的思绪穿过暖洋洋的薄雾低语。他再次抬起头来亲吻Charles，胯部贴得更近，心灵感应者的呼吸差点要随之停止。<br/>是的。Charles回应道，双臂抱着Erik的后背，指甲都快要陷下去，让他在长吻中颤抖得更厉害了。是的，哦天哪，Erik，是的，但只是——<br/>很好。Erik轻轻咬了一下Charles的下唇，举起一只手。Charles听到Erik房间那头的包拉链拉开的声音，紧接着一个罐子飞了过来，落进Erik的掌心。他抬头俯视着Charles的眼睛，瞳孔因为欲望张得很大。“为我放松些，亲爱的（liebling）。”<br/>Erik温柔地为他做准备。漫长的前戏，他插进去第三根手指、三指一起扩张揉按的时候，Charles泣不成声。磁控者在诱导他，他也恍恍惚惚地尖叫Erik的名字。Charles意识到自己的能力已经完全失控了，他的所有想法可能已经一字不落地投射进了Erik的脑子，但磁控者看起来很喜欢这种感觉，他喃喃自语道：“别把什么都憋在心里，Charles，至少跟我在一起的时候别。”<br/>“如果你还他妈的不进来我就要——啊！”Erik的手指抽动了一下，Charles又尖叫起来。<br/>Erik笑了，为自己的成果洋洋自得，额发被汗水粘得一缕缕贴在额头上。他低头轻轻咬住Charles的喉咙，抽出了手指。Charles因为突然的空虚呻吟出声，但Erik握紧了他的腿，让它们张得更开。<br/>有那么一刻钟，他们只是注视着对方，目光胶着。Charles从未想过可以与一个人联系得这么紧密，Erik的头脑像暗夜里的灯塔那么明亮，他们呼吸同步，心也在一起跳动。Erik的阴茎插进Charles的身体里，湿润的肉壁熟络地裹了上来，严丝合缝。两人一起呻吟起来，Erik没有给Charles片刻喘息的时间，他先是轻轻挺了一下腰，接着就是大开大合地捅进捅出。Charles挣扎着抓住汗湿的床单迎合Erik的节奏，呼吸随着每一次撞击起伏。<br/>他的心灵感应在他们之间劈里啪啦地响着，源源不断地传递着情绪：操与被操。他们沉浸在对方的世界里，无穷无尽的思想和感情倾泻而出。Charles甚至还把它们进一步放大了，现在连他自己都分不清哪些是他自己的，哪些是Erik的。<br/>他们一起高潮了。Charles在Erik身下颤抖着尖叫了一声，白色的液体溅到了肚子上。磁控者把脸埋在Charles的颈窝里，抵着读心者后穴的深处射了出来。性交的余韵还在让Charles浑身发软。<br/>Erik注视着他，是真的在注视。他们两个都忍不住笑了起来，累得要命，上气不接下气，但因为毫无保留的爱意而满心喜悦。Erik伸手把Charles黏在额头上的刘海捋到后面去，动作轻柔又小心，Charles的心脏因此悸动不已。<br/>Erik承诺要毁了他，但他不知道的是，从见到他第一面起，Charles就已经为他分崩离析了。<br/>-Chapter 3 Ends-</p><p>[1]滑翔翼：就是FC里小海妖拿来飞的那两片什么东西，我不太懂怎么翻译orz<br/>[2]Angel说话会夹带西班牙语，括号里标的是西班牙语原文。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It’s going to be alright.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pangea‘s Chapter Notes：不管怎样，这一章是我先写的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肋骨被折断的时候Charles控制不住地痛呼出声，接下来的好几分钟里，过于强烈的痛楚把他的五感一并夺去了。他倒在桌子上扭曲挣动，Shaw毫无感情地看着他。药物进一步放大了疼痛，它像野火一样从他的脚底烧到头顶，让他的四肢不受控制地痉挛不已。他把即将冲出口的尖叫转为一声呜咽，意识到自己的脸湿漉漉的。呼吸。呼吸。呼吸呼吸呼吸别去想——<br/>“有意思。”Shaw说，Charles听得出来他那股令人毛骨悚然的兴致。“你的能力只能在精神上起作用，我早该知道。”他咯咯笑出声，走出了Charles的视野范围。<br/>Charles仍然躺在那里，目光呆滞。只是两根肋骨断了而已，快把你自己收拾好。他的心脏撞得胸腔发疼，把药物持续不断地泵向全身。至少是他而不是别人，不是Raven，不是Erik——<br/>Erik会来的。内心深处一部分的他仍有一丝疑虑，但Charles现在只能选择相信——Erik会来的。<br/>Charles做了个深呼吸——他的肋骨又因为这个动作痛得要命，眼前发花。但他把这些无关紧要的感觉全部摒弃，只专心于一个确凿无疑的念头：Erik会来救他的。<br/>他必须来。<br/>否则Charles将无处可逃。</p><p>X<br/>把Charles介绍给Avalanche的过程意外地顺利。<br/>Erik一路上都在努力拖延时间，绕远路把Charles带进会议厅。开完关于卧室的玩笑之后，Erik对基地的自豪感更胜平常。当年他用能力挖出了一个山洞，紧接着花了三个星期的时间兢兢业业地设计和建造完成，无一冗余无一缺漏。他把这看作一次练习——从出生到现在，他耗费了很长时间学习控制自己的能力。从Charles从精神上给他传递过来的温暖来看，读心者也在为他骄傲。<br/>“是Azazel帮我把建材运过来的。”他们穿过会议厅大门时，Erik补充道。“要不然它还只是一个洞而已。”<br/>“它就是个洞啊。”Charles调笑，“但是个可爱的洞。”<br/>Erik微微翻了个白眼，伸手梳理了一下自己的头发。不戴头盔的感觉很怪，离开卧室之前他本来想戴上的，但Charles阻止了他。<br/>“我需要它。”Erik对他说，“我信你，但我不信Rsylocke。”Psylocke是兄弟会一年之前招募的另一个读心者，她的地位举足轻重，但Erik不会允许除Charles之外的人进入他的脑子。<br/>“亲爱的，如果Psylocke真有这么大胆子的话，我就让她傻掉。”Charles漫不经心地说，但Erik听得出其中的威胁意味。“你知道我恨那个头盔。之前你戴着它是迫不得已，但现在你有我了。而且，”他轻笑着补充，“我比他们都厉害。”<br/>“不准把别人弄傻。”Erik说，但他还是把头盔留在了床单上。<br/>Avalanche正在会议厅等着他们，二人进来的时候他猛地集中了注意力。他惊讶于Erik不戴头盔的事实，但他隐藏得很好。“先生。”他又转向Charles，“教授。”<br/>“Dominic Petrakis。”Charles评论道，Erik认识这种语气。读心者轻盈地走进房间，目不斜视地盯着他，好像着了迷。“噢，你不回应这个名字了吗？那你为什么还以‘Dominic’自称呢？”<br/>Alalanche紧张地看向Erik寻求帮助，但Erik仅仅挑了下眉毛，从桌子旁边拉出一张椅子坐了下来。他不赞同Charles直接从他的下属头脑里获取信息的方式，但也不会阻止他这么干。至少在事态不受控制之前不会阻止。<br/>“Avalanche，这是Charles Xavier教授。”Erik说。“我的最高顾问。”Charles被逗笑了，也被分了一点心，Avalanche的精神压力会少很多。<br/>“我的荣幸，教授。”Avalanche看着跟马上就要逃走似的。Charles逼得那个男人汗流浃背，额头都覆上了一层亮晶晶的反光。<br/>“哦，是我的荣幸，真的。”Charles心不在焉地说。<br/>Erik密切观察着他们两个。他想知道Avalanche有没有抵抗的企图——他也抵抗不了Charles——或者Charles有没有伤害他，就像揉碎一张白纸一样。这是条重要信息，毕竟他们还有Emma Frost这样的敌人。<br/>“激发地震，是吗？”Charles笑了。“这就是你名字的由来，不错，很好。你对Erik足够忠诚——啊，我的错，你叫他万磁王。很好。如果你不这样的话……算了，我们不应该胡乱揣测。”<br/>Erik强忍住笑意。Charles对孩子们和学校里的同伴很温和也很小心，不会随便刺探。但对其他人就比较随心所欲了。<br/>“我还需要他，Charles。”Avalanche疼痛得呻吟起来的时候，Erik提醒道。<br/>“哦好的，我知道。”Charles收手，转身坐到了Erik的右手边。<br/>Avalanche瞬间松弛下来，手撑着桌边稳住自己，大口喘着气。“我希望你看到了你所期望的，教授。”<br/>“比我想得还好。”Charles愉快地同意。<br/>“做你的汇报吧，Avalanche。”Erik故意说，把谈话的节奏再次掌握在自己手里。他知道Charles明白他的意思。<br/>“先生。”Avalanche严肃道，挺直腰板。“我们有些报告需要你看看——不是很急。昨天我们定位了三个新的变种人，成功招募了其中两个。第三个人对我们的计划没有兴趣，能力也无足轻重。另外两个今早已经去训练场报到了。”<br/>“很好。”等下要和Azazel一起去趟训练场，Erik在脑海中默默记下。“我们有了位叫Beast的新科学家，在他和Charles的帮助之下，招募会更有效率。”<br/>Avalanche眨眨眼，但没去看Charles。“是个好消息，先生。”<br/>Cerebro？Charles在脑海里悄悄问他，很轻柔，不是他逼迫Avalanche的那种方式。<br/>如果你想要的话。Erik回应。Charles喜欢用Cerebro搜寻变种年轻人；没有选择兄弟会的那些人。但现在既然他在这儿……<br/>听起来挺合理的。Charles说。我总得想办法交点租金。<br/>Erik哼了一声。你比他们所有人都更应该在这儿，Charles。这句话是真心的，自从四年前兄弟会建立时起，他就一直在希望Charles来到他身边。<br/>Charles只是送去了一阵愉悦，嘴角勾起一个温暖的弧度。<br/>“给我看下报告，Avalanche。”Erik大声说，意识到房间里还有第三个人存在，正古怪地看着他们两个，显然不能理解他们沉默的对话。“与此同时，把其他人也召集过来，我们有几件事需要谈谈。”<br/>“马上，先生。”Avalanche递给他文件，然后逃也似的溜走了。<br/>“我不会第一步就走错了吧，嗯？”Charles沉思道，Erik终于忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>X<br/>他们没有直接回CIA的基地里去。Charles坚持要在国会山停留一会儿，Erik马上把车停好。他完全不想见那帮西装革履的家伙，但现在，他毫无原则地同意Charles想做的任何事情。<br/>二十分钟后，他们悠闲地走到了林肯纪念堂门口。Charles滔滔不绝地就这位总统说了很多，他们在石阶上随便找了个地方开始下棋，二人都没带什么强烈的好胜心。听着Charles关于未来的那些希望和幻想，Erik感到一种危险的平静。他忍不住把他拉回现实，但Charles只是笑了笑，似乎清清楚楚地知道Erik在想什么。<br/>四个小时后，他们终于回到基地，发现他们组建的变种人小队进展顺利。Charles很高兴，而Erik仍然坚持认为他们都还是孩子。<br/>两个小时后，Moira把Erik和Charles叫到一边，告诉他们收到了与Shaw有关的情报。当她向Erik简要说明CIA拼凑出来的消息时，Erik能感觉到自己的每一根神经都紧张得嗡嗡作响。Shaw在俄罗斯，他们一小时后又要启程。在桌子下面，Charles安抚性地捏了捏他的手。尽管如此，考虑到他们刚刚发现孩子们把自己吊在了天花板上，Erik坚决否决了让他们跟着一起来的提议。<br/>十五个小时后，Erik僵硬地在原地一动不动，两名俄罗斯士兵茫然地扫了一眼卡车的货箱，宣布里面是空的。与此同时，还有十名美国士兵紧紧盯着他们，枪口高抬。Charles全神贯注地皱着眉头，两根手指按着太阳穴。随着门砰地一声关上，他瘫倒在了座位里，Erik拍了拍他的腿，希望让Charles感觉到他的感激。Charles报以一波精神上的温暖，驱走了Erik周身萦绕不去的寒气。<br/>三十分钟后，Shaw没有现身，但Erik仍然使出浑身解数去追Frost——她是他的左膀右臂。Charles紧跟在Erik身后，在那么一瞬间，Erik也把他当成了自己的左膀右臂。<br/>一个小时后，他们接到电话说Angel走了，Darwin死了。<br/>十一个小时后，他们回到了美国的地面上。查尔斯摇摇晃晃地穿过废墟把Raven抱在怀里，Erik看着那些不再孩子的孩子们，知道他们是时候做些什么了。他没花多少力气就说服了Charles，甚至更好，Charles说他有个新去处。<br/>五个小时后，他们站在Erik所见过的最大的房子外面，Charles邀请大家进去，告诉所有人这也是他们的家。Erik忍不住脱口而出惯常的冷嘲热讽，Raven责备他一句之后快速转了话题，但是Erik没有错过Charles疲惫自嘲的微笑。Charles没说什么。<br/>一个月后，Erik发现他陷入了一种日常——一种危险，危险到不能让自己习惯的东西——但他很满足。Charles鼓励、训练并重塑Alex、Hank和Sean各自的能力，Erik自己也一直在促使Raven达到她自己的极限。Erik想到了家，尤其是他看着Charles的时候(尤其是他与Charles共度良宵之时)。他知道他们马上就会准备好与Shaw较量。Moira和他们在一起，她密切监视着电波，等待着Shaw的出现。这只是时间问题，整个世界似乎都屏住了呼吸。<br/>一天之后，他们爬上了卫星天线的顶部。</p><p>X<br/>Sean不得不承认，这个基地简直时髦到爆。他大声说出来的时候，Angel笑个不停，Alex嗤之以鼻，而Hank翻了个白眼。<br/>“你好蠢啊，Sean。”Alex补充道。<br/>“你以前没见过吗？”Hank问。<br/>“呃，你们看啊。”Sean大幅度地摆了一下手，他们站在空荡荡的自助餐厅里。仔细想想，Sean也不知道为什么要带Hank参观自助餐厅，因为他连睡觉都是在实验室解决的，更不用说吃饭了。Sean觉得搬家也不会改变Hank雷打不动的生活模式。“你们看到这个地方了吗？你们看了吗？Angel，你没在看。”<br/>“我在这儿的时间比你长多了，小子（chico）。”Angel又笑了，“我懒得参观每周都要看的东西。”<br/>“这是个自助餐厅！在山洞里！”Sean的声音越来越尖，跟要变成超声波似的。“我们就好像是，非法的！非法移民！”<br/>“别怕，”Alex面无表情，“我相信万磁王的首要任务就是给我们办护照。”<br/>Sean也差点笑出来。“兄弟，我一点都不担心。”<br/>Hank叹气。他早就看够了，但Sean还是觉得还不行。“虽然，呃，是很时髦，但你们知道我的实验室在哪吗？”<br/>“在下面吧。”Angel猜测，“底下是放杂物的，但我觉得万磁王可能会给你留个位置出来。”<br/>“他想让我们都搬过来住一阵子，是不是？”Hank沉静地问，他观察过了。<br/>“Alex？”餐厅入口处传来一个声音。<br/>“Scotty，你逃课了？”Alex原本斜靠在墙上，现在他直起身子走向他弟弟。“你不该在这边闲逛，这里不是大宅。”Alex听起来像个富有权威的兄长，Sean要呕了。这可是Alex，周五晚上和他一起偷教授的酒的那个家伙。但是，Sean也挺喜欢Scott的，他是个很酷的小孩。Sean老喜欢跟Alex说Scott遗传了Summers家关于外貌的所有好基因，迄今为止，他已经挨了两次打了。<br/>私下里，Sean仍然觉得Erik和教授一起帮着把Scott带回家这件事很魔幻。也是件好事，毫无疑问。<br/>Scott皱起眉头，可能在透过他的红色护目镜瞪着亚历克斯。“我想去哪都行，”他抗议道，“我刚才只是想去趟洗手间，Jubilee小姐告诉我在这儿，但我好像迷路了。”<br/>Alex揉揉头发。“方向没错，老弟。我带你去。”Summers兄弟转身一起往走廊里走去，离开了。<br/>“你把孩子们全扔给这个‘Jubilee’靠谱吗?”汉克问。<br/>“老兄，Jubilee和他们绝对相性完美。”肖恩说。“她超级靠谱。”说实话，不用照顾孩子们让他松了口气。并不是说他们很难管，他也完全理解为什么教授会和他保持距离，离得那么他妈的远，但Sean经常觉得自己还是个孩子，负担不起照顾别的小孩这么大的责任。还好有兄弟姐妹们陪着他，否则这将会是一场噩梦。<br/>Hank似乎不太信Sean的话，但突然之间，Azazel瞬移到了他们旁边。<br/>“好兄弟Azazel。”Sean跟他打招呼。在他的热情攻势下，Azazel用尾巴拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>“嗨，Az。”Angel说，“万磁王和教授大概一个小时之前到了。”<br/>红色的变种人点点头。“你的设备还在黑鸟里，是吗?”他问Hank。<br/>“是的，”Hank马上说，“如果你现在想搬，我就——”<br/>“我们走吧。”Azazel明智地打断了他的话，伸出手来。<br/>“Azazel！”Avalanche从门口探出脑袋。“你来得正是时候，万磁王叫大家去开个会。Angel，你最好也来。”<br/>“你的东西得等一等了，同志。”Azazel挖苦地对Hank说。<br/>“嘿，我们怎么办?”Sean问道。如果是万磁王要开会，他也想加入。特别是在Alex告诉他袭击和Shaw有关之后。<br/>Avalanche眨眼。“呃——”<br/>“你们应该来。”Angel打断了他。她已经抓住了Azazel的手，又伸手去抓Sean的。Alex解释前情的时候她也在场，顺带给了Sean和Hank一个意味深长的眼神。“我相信教授想让我们都在。”<br/>“如果我们不告诉Alex，他会生气的。”Hank说，“我最好等他一会儿。”<br/>“我会回来的。”Azazel耸耸肩说道。<br/>“放轻松，伙计。”Sean笑着对Avalanche说，随后世界开始扭曲，他们瞬移走了。</p><p>X<br/>Erik惊讶于Charles爬上卫星天线的速度。他没有在抱怨爬梯子——它让他全方位欣赏了Charles的屁股。<br/>Charles肯定捕捉到了他的一点思维，Erik爬到平台上的时候，读心者正在咧嘴笑。<br/>“我不懂你在说什么。”Erik实事求是地说，站到一边让Hank也跟着上来。Erik心情很好，他昨晚操了两遍今早又操了一遍，把Charles的脑子都操出来了。今早本来应该再来一次的，但Charles拒绝了——认真的吗，他在想什么（显然他也恋恋不舍嘛）——然后说今天要“负责一点”，这显然是“第一个去厨房”的同义词，为了吃早餐，因为“孩子们需要足够的营养，Erik，尤其是如果你还想逼他们跑圈的话”。<br/>哦好吧，Erik可以等。今晚他要把Charles按在墙上干。<br/>Charles又笑了，他假装在看风景，脸上却带着淡淡的红晕。Hank关切地问他“你还好吗，教授？”的时候，他轻松地答道：“再好不过了。”<br/>在Hank发现他也在对Charles笑之前，Erik扭过头去，朝底下的Sean大吼：“快点，Cassidy！”<br/>Sean气喘吁吁地挂在梯子上，离平台还有好几码远。“这东西有五英里高！”<br/>“如果十秒内还上不来的话，我就要让你跑十英里。”Erik亲切地说。“Hank也可以跟你一起。”<br/>“快点，Sean！”Hank听起来有点惊慌失措。<br/>“认真的吗，Erik？”Erik走到Charles旁边的时候，Charles轻声问，嘴角上扬。Hank还在那里鼓励Sean赶紧爬完。“有比吓唬他们更好的办法，你知道的。”<br/>Erik故意面无表情。“认真的吗，Charles，”他说，“有比溺爱他们更好的办法，你也知道的。”<br/>Charles轻哼了一声表示反对。他的心灵感应能力暖洋洋地散发出来，钝化了Erik的棱角。他仍然不会未经允许擅自读Erik的心，但Erik一直想让他别压抑自己的天赋。Erik很为自己的能力骄傲，他希望Charles也是一样。<br/>Hank仍然在栏杆那边看着Sean，所以Erik悄悄站得跟Charles更近了一点，手覆在读心者握住栏杆的手上，平静地、安稳地。他们还没有认识很久，Erik想，他有点惊讶。但他们之间的契合度又是如此之高，水到渠成，以至于Erik开始允许自己放下戒心，放下占用了他人生大部分时间的、对纳粹的猎捕，放下心底闷燃的怒火，放下Shaw，放下所有一切。<br/>“我想办所学校。”Charles说，Erik侧过头看他。读心者正在远远地研究着他的房子，看起来正在深思熟虑中，但眼睛里已经有了决心。“专门招变种人孩子，Erik，想想这种可能性。我们可以找到他们，教他们使用自己的能力，教他们为自己自豪——”<br/>“我们？”Erik打断了他的话，挑起眉毛。<br/>Charles似乎意识到了他不慎暴露出潜意识的用词，开始有点结巴，Erik本来不应该觉得这也很可爱的。“嗯——那个——我是说，如果你想的话。”<br/>Erik帮了他一把：“我要杀了Shaw。”<br/>Charles咬着下唇。过去的一个月里他们也没有停止争论，显而易见，他们两个有完全不同的处世观——有时候Charles的天真简直要让Erik对他大吼大叫。但谢天谢地，现在Charles让Erik说完了句子。<br/>“然后——如果你需要我的话，我哪也不去，Charles。”<br/>Charles露出了微笑，Erik怎么也看不腻那双不可思议的蓝眼睛。Erik突然觉得Charles一直这么固执地天真下去也未尝不可，因为他会保护他。他终于找到了值得保护的东西。<br/>Sean终于爬了上来，Hank正因为Erik之前威胁他们的那“十英里”骂他。Erik和Charles交换了一个眼神，把手从他的手上挪开。<br/>“欢迎上来，Cassidy先生。”Charles热情地迎接Sean，回到了他的教授模式。“是时候看看该怎么下去了，对不对？”<br/>Sean抖抖索索地往下看了一眼，脸色发绿。Hank激动坏了，他很想知道他做的装备到底能不能用。Erik在笑，而Charles只是专心地看着Sean，全神贯注于他的状态。<br/>“记得吗，我们的理论是绝对可行的。”Charles提醒道。<br/>“我信你。”Sean说，似乎要靠信念度过难关。<br/>“我会看着。”Charles向他保证。<br/>“我不信他。”Sean补充道，手指向Hank。<br/>“别说话。”Hank抗议之前，Charles赶紧跟他说。<br/>Sean站稳脚跟，慢吞吞挪到了平台边缘，紧张地揉着脸。“我会死的。”他说，又低头看了看天线盘表面。<br/>“没事的，你瞧，”Charles说，握住Sean的手肘。“我们不会逼你做任何你不喜欢的——”<br/>“来，让我帮你。”Erik横插一脚，直接把Sean推了下去。</p><p>X<br/>Psylocke一进门Charles就认出了她。毕竟，一个心灵感应者如果连同类都认不出来的话就很失职了。<br/>她停住脚步，惊讶于万磁王竟然没戴头盔。这是她犯的第一个错误——她的全部注意力都集中在了Erik身上，忽略了Charles。<br/>她犯的第二个错误是试着去读Erik的心。换做以前，Charles可能会理解她——Erik一直把他的脑袋保护得严严实实的，对读心者们来说就像是一个谜。所有读心者都有一个特性：憎恨所有的“谜”。所以他明白Psylocke的行为其实是本能作祟。不幸的是，他现在没有那么仁慈了。<br/>他狠狠地在精神上给了她一拳，抓住她的精神触手塞进了她的脑子深处。用力过猛，以至于她尖叫出声，双手紧紧抱住脑袋。Charles对自己的能力远超于她这一点丝毫不意外，当她还在震惊和疼痛中挣扎的时候，他又深挖了一点。<br/>Elizabeth Braddock。Charles对她说。她畏缩了一下，但他让她抬起头来隔着发丝直视他的眼睛。你应该时刻注意房间里的每个人，亲爱的。虽然不能阻止我，但你起码能看到我的到来。<br/>X教授。Psylocke听起来既敬畏又害怕。<br/>是我。Charles平静地说，然后顺着神经给她送去了一阵烧灼般的痛感。<br/>“Charles。”Psylocke发出了一声短促的尖叫，Erik低声提醒道。他还在看报告，即使听起来心不在焉的，其中的警告意味还是很明显。<br/>“我们能来点儿茶吗？”Charles懒懒地问。<br/>“如果你想的话。”Erik头一次看了一眼Psylocke。“叫Toad推辆餐车上来。”他继续读报告，Charles要爱上他高速运转的大脑了。<br/>我得让你走了，Charles对Psylocke说，因为我真的想喝茶。但重申一次，我亲爱的，如果你还想读万磁王的心的话，你的余生都会以为自己是一条斑点鳟鱼。他为她的焦虑不安笑了笑。不用说，斑鳟可比人短命多了，你同意吗？<br/>他撤了出来，她一下子瘫坐在地板上。<br/>“看这个。”Erik说，递给他一份文件。“告诉我你怎么想。”别再吓尿我的下属了，拜托。<br/>“乐意效劳，亲爱的。”Charles回应道，开始研究上面的文字。她想读你的心，它只能是我一个人的。<br/>怎么会呢，Erik想，有点被逗乐了。我以为所有人都清清楚楚。<br/>也许我应该给你的脑子打个标记，Charles如梦似幻地说，一个显眼的霓虹灯招牌？<br/>拿霓虹灯给我做标记，Erik愉悦地想，你会发现难度很大。<br/>“我可不能确定，”Charles咯咯笑出声来，“说不定以后真的会呢。”<br/>“Charles，”Erik说，“读那份该死的报告。”他的思想很诚实，不仅表达了这个意思，还想到了卧室那个巨大的床架。<br/>Charles同时回答了两个问题。“我不反对。”</p><p>X<br/>“Erik！”Sean尖叫着掉下去的时候，Charles吼他。Charles猛地扑上前抓紧栏杆，看到Sean笔直往下坠落，心提到了嗓子眼。<br/>Sean尖叫了一声，两声，然后突然发出了强大的声波，把自己推上了半空。他张开双臂开始俯冲，高兴得欢呼起来。Hank兴奋得要发狂了，拿出他的小本本开始疯狂记笔记。<br/>“怎么了？”Erik听起来带着笑意，双眼闪闪发光。“你明明也想这样。”<br/>Sean越飞越高，但Charles只顾着看Erik，两人都在对对方傻笑——他在这儿和Erik站在一起，看着他成功的学生，感觉仿佛立身于世界之巅。Erik承诺要留下来，解决掉Shaw之后就留下来。Charles知道他们现在还处在漫长旅程的起点，但可以和喜欢的人做喜欢的事，他已经很高兴了。<br/>Charles想立刻、就地马上亲Erik一口，但他不想把Hank吓到掉下去。他一定是投射出来了，因为Erik笑出声来，充满喜爱地摇摇头，过会儿吧。<br/>依然面带微笑，Charles转过头去看Sean滑行过他们身边。他不是真的在飞，更像是一种有意识控制的降落，但Charles不打算纠正Sean的喋喋不休：我在飞，教授，我在飞我在飞我真的在飞看看我能做什么！<br/>Charles抬起两根手指抵住太阳穴，让他的自豪也能传播到男孩那里。非常棒，Sean，你的变种能力非常了不起。就像Charles预料到的那样，Sean笑个不停。<br/>“我们该怎么把他弄回地上？”Erik干巴巴地问，但脸上的淡淡笑意还是出卖了他。<br/>Hank推推眼镜。“嗯，有一个简单的办法——”<br/>一声伴着硫磺味的响亮的“嘭”，Charles感觉有什么东西刺进了他的后颈。<br/>Hank吓得叫了一声，Erik猛冲向前，他的反应速度比Charles快得多，瞬间拆下了一截铁栏杆朝人影打去。又是一声“嘭”，Charles被黑烟灌了一肺，呛得直咳嗽。<br/>“教授！你还好吗？”Hank双眼睁得大大的，脸色煞白。<br/>“没事，我挺好的。”Charles说，反手摸摸脖子后面的皮肤。“发生了什么？”<br/>Erik紧紧握住他的肩膀。“Shaw的人，那个红色的。他刚刚做了什么，他对你做了什么？”Charles不用心灵感应就能察觉到他的紧张情绪。<br/>”Azazel。”Hank颤抖着说。<br/>“我也不知道。”Charles喃喃自语，眉头紧锁。他只是有点头晕，可能是刚刚吸进去的烟的缘故。<br/>教授那是什么，那个在基地杀了很多人的红色的家伙，他在这里干什么？Sean笨拙地绕着天线打转，他的想法听起来很奇怪，就像跟他隔了一堵墙似的。他杀了很多人，教授，他怎么会在这儿？他怎么找——<br/>Sean的想法突然被切断了。Charles浑身僵硬，大脑空荡荡的。他深吸一口气，闪烁地看向Hank和Erik。他感觉不到他们了。<br/>“Charles？”Erik还抓着他，低头凝视他的眼睛。他肯定看到了他的肢体变化，Charles想象不出他的脸色能有多好。“Charles，操他的，怎么回事？”<br/>“我听不到你了。”Charles挤出几个字。他呼吸沉重，正努力摆脱头脑里突然的空虚感，它像要把他生吞活剥了一样。“我一个人都听不到了。”<br/>“他失聪了吗？”Hank忧虑地问。<br/>Erik无视了他。“你的心灵感应？”他质问道。他的抓握力度大到能留下淤青了，但Charles没法在意这个细节。<br/>尸体，他们好像在说话的尸体。Charles咽下歇斯底里大笑的冲动。“没有了，什么都没有了。Erik，我感觉不到你的脑子。”<br/>Erik用德语咒骂了一句。“听我说，Charles。”他摇了摇Charles，声音很低，没有愤怒。“它可能是某种抑制剂，但总会失效的，是不是？为我深呼吸。”他停下来咽了口唾沫。“一切都会好起来的（Alles ist gut）。”<br/>Charles闭上眼睛点点头。他深吸一口气，Erik是对的。所有药物都会被代谢掉，他马上又能找回能力了——<br/>他又听到了一声“砰”。Hank和Erik都怒吼出声，Charles自己被粗暴地推搡了一把，有什么东西缠上了他的腿。他听到了Sean的尖叫声，睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己被甩到了半空。</p><p>X<br/>Alex把Scott领进了教室，顺便揉乱了他的头发，只是因为他知道这会让他很恼火。然后他悄悄离开，没有打扰到Jubilee的课。孩子们看起来都很喜欢她，聚在一起聚精会神地听她讲话，甚至连John也在。Alex对此印象深刻，这意味着她确实有照顾小孩的本事。<br/>“当心，Havok，”一关上门，Hank就说，“你看起来就跟孵蛋前抖毛的老母鸡似的。”<br/>“什么玩意儿，老哥，我怎么会认识你?”亚历克斯骂骂咧咧，转身大步朝食堂走去。这基本上掩盖了他咧嘴笑的事实。“别拿奇奇怪怪的东西比喻我。”<br/>“‘比喻’肯定对你来说意义重大。”Hank评价道，“还不太礼貌。”<br/>“随便你吧，Hank。”Alex翻了个白眼。<br/>他俩肩并肩走向食堂，科学家比平时紧张多了，Alex停下脚步。“就是它了，不是吗？”Hank突然说。<br/>“是啊。”Alex点头。他心里也有点儿紧张，与他的能力无关，而与Erik所说的“事实”有关。Alex为了接近它等了五年——他们都是如此。“我想想还是很生气。”他承认，“有时候我都想烧了全世界，把那混蛋赶到我面前。”<br/>Hank缓缓点头。“我也是，如果你相信的话。”<br/>Alex苦笑了一下。“你可是Beast。我见过你生气的样子。”<br/>Hank锤了他的胳膊一拳，Alex咬牙骂了一句因为真他妈的疼死了。他呲牙咧嘴地揉着胳膊，Hank还在一边嘲笑他。“不过，你也不能把整个世界都烧了。Scotty会没地方住的。”<br/>“是啊。”Alex同意。这又提醒了他亏欠了教授多少。Charles把他带出了监狱，给了他所需要的一切，给了他一个家，帮他控制能力，还帮他找到了Scott。Alex一直想十倍百倍地报答他。<br/>Azazel砰地一声出现在了门厅里，伸出手来。“来吧，这样快点。”<br/>Alex毫不犹豫地抓住红色变种人的手，但在传送的时候闭上了眼睛。瞬移让他有点恶心。<br/>几分钟后他睁眼，看到他们已经站在了会议室里。Alex之前见过它，它那时候还空荡荡的，但现在每张椅子上全部坐满了人。他认识围坐在桌子旁的那些——他们都是Erik的得力助手。<br/>“你们好，孩子们。”Charles坐在Erik的右手边，喝着茶。Alex有点想笑，他当然要喝茶！整个房间的气氛，Alex意识到，有种不可名状的凝重感，但Charles似乎忽略了它。<br/>他又注意到，房间里所有其他的变种人都在不安或满怀期待地看着他们三个。Sean占了两个座位，在椅子上转着圈，朝Alex露出一个邪恶的坏笑，Alex突然明白了什么。<br/>“你好,教授。”Hank冷冷地瞪了大家一眼，平静地说。他拉开一把椅子坐了下来。Alex有点为他感到骄傲，虽然他从来没有承认过——在某种程度上，Hank成功适应了他的身体。<br/>Alex绕过桌子坐到了Charles和Sean之间，也是最后一个空座位上。Erik也看了他一眼，Alex现在已经读得懂他揶揄的神色了。“Scotty让我跟你说声‘嗨’。”他对Charles说。Scott是见过Charles的少数几个孩子之一。<br/>“你也得替我跟他打个招呼，礼尚往来。”Charles用他最严肃的语调说。他把杯子放到桌子上，金属茶壶从托盘里升起来，飘到杯子上空倒茶。“谢谢了，亲爱的。”<br/>Sean差点要把拳头塞进嘴里防止笑出声来，Alex也差不离了。他很好奇在座的各位变种人知不知道他们无畏的领袖跟最强读心者正操得热火朝天，抑或只是觉得这个读心者给他们领袖洗了脑。<br/>答案可能更接近后面那个，Alex自问自答。从房间里的紧张气氛来看，Charles很可能试过改变他们的想法，未遂。Erik只能天杀的控制磁场，看到万磁王不带头盔就坐在读心者旁边，他的傻帽属下们肯定都吓坏了。<br/>Charles嘴角向上勾起，Alex可能想得有点大声。<br/>“Banshee，别再转了。”Erik身体前倾，手肘支在桌面上，手指交错着搭在一起。Sean马上停下，好像刚刚清醒似的。万磁王一发话，你们都得闭嘴。“把大家叫过来，是因为我们有要紧事要商量一下。”<br/>Alex从句里行间读出了他的意思。你们都要照我说的做。<br/>嗯，Charles揶揄地问，我们都不想这样，不是吗？<br/>我们会杀了Shaw，教授。Alex不客气地想。所以不，我们不是。这些混蛋最好快点准备好。<br/>我为你骄傲，我的孩子。Charles说。声音没什么起伏，但Alex也一样读得出来他的感情。是的，没错。</p><p>X<br/>“一切都会好起来的（Alles ist gut）。”这句话他说过很多遍，但Erik只希望这次成真。<br/>Charles还是脸色苍白，浑身绷紧。但他还是闭眼做了个深呼吸，努力冷静下来。Erik没法想象一个读心者失去能力是什么感觉：Charles肯定觉得耳边安静得不正常。Erik能做的只有告诉他他不是孤身一人，没准过会儿回到地面上还得开解一下……他的直觉在疯狂尖叫：他们还要找到其他人，确保一切正常，大家平安无事。<br/>Azazel在他们背后突然出现，径直冲向Erik，把他撞得后退了几步。Erik怒吼出声，仍然紧紧抓住Charles，同时还用能力操控铁栏杆刺向红色的变种人。这次他要把这个混蛋捅个对穿——<br/>Azazel尾巴一甩，缠住了Charles的腿。他猛地一拉，猝不及防之间Charles从Erik的手里滑脱，被抛到了高台之外。栏杆没有打中Azazel，他又消失了，但Erik根本不在乎：因为Charles，Charles他——<br/>Charles已经从他的视野里消失了。他下坠，下坠，笔直得像块石头，Erik扑到台边徒劳地伸手去抓。金属，金属，他肯定带着什么东西，任何金属做的，哦天哪Charles——<br/>Erik咬紧牙关。他感应到了Charles的手表，拼尽全力抓紧它，也抓紧了Charles。读心者悬在离他几尺之遥的地方，被风吹得摇摇晃晃。Erik向下努力探出手臂，模模糊糊地意识到有人抓住了他的T恤。他的全部注意力都集中在Charles的手表那么一小块地方。<br/>“老天啊。”Hank虚弱地说，Erik这才知道是Hank稳住了他。Sean俯冲过来，大喊着什么，但现在Erik不想费心听清楚。<br/>Charles抬头看他，脸色煞白。“哦天啊，Erik。”<br/>“闭嘴。”Erik从牙缝里挤出几个字。他汗流浃背，手也开始发抖。“我抓住你了，闭嘴。”<br/>他看见Charles的喉结上下滚动，读心者点了点头，蓝眼睛睁得大大的。<br/>小心地，很小心地，Erik把他往上提。他的胳膊肯定很痛，表带紧紧地勒进肉里阻断了血液循环，但Charles很安静，只和Erik保持眼神接触。Erik沉重地呼吸着，乞求自己的能力不要在这种时候出什么差错。他看着那片蓝色，一米，两米，三米……<br/>嘭。Azazel在Charles旁边出现，抓住了他的另一边手腕。<br/>Erik因为这额外拉力呻吟出声，Charles也发出了恐惧的小声音。他俩的距离被猝不及防地拉大了，Erik再看向那双蓝色的大眼睛时，有什么东西在他胃里打转。<br/>“没关系，Erik。”Charles颤抖地说，“一切都会好起来的。”血流砰砰撞击着他的耳膜，Erik几乎听不清Charles在说什么。<br/>“不，”Erik说，Azazel的尾巴缠上了读心者的喉咙。“不，不行，不，Charles——”<br/>“没事的。”Charles又重复了一遍，他的双眼那么大那么蓝。“Erik。”他的心灵感应消失了。虽然现在Erik在心里大吼大叫，他的头脑却是一片安静。<br/>Azazel咧嘴笑了，白色的牙齿在红皮肤的映衬下很是显眼。随着一声“嘭”，两人都消失了，Erik什么都没抓住，原地只有一片红黑相间的烟雾。<br/>Charles走了。<br/>Erik差点把天线扭成一团。<br/>-Chapter 4 Ends-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>